


The Hunt is Over

by lilythechessie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar Scene, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra hunter Hunk, Galra hunter Lance, Galra hunter Pidge, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Paladins, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Voltron secret service, Zarkon HQ, a lot of swear, and plays guitar, and rides a motorcycle, but it gets bettr, fuck is everyones favorite word, keith has a beautiful voice, lance is fucked, little bit of violence, lots of pool, shiro is Keith's very protective older brother, sparing, their hired galra hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythechessie/pseuds/lilythechessie
Summary: Lance, Pidge and Hunk have been taking names and kicking Galra ass for a long time and not to brag, but they have it down to a fine art by now and nothing stands in their way. Well almost nothing. They receive a file from HQ one day with a photo of a Galra, a very elusive Galra they just can't seem to pin down.Along the road to making the world a better place by taking down any and all Galra, Lance runs into love in the dark of night on a motor bike. Literally.





	1. 49

It was the typical bar scene, cigarette smoke clinging around the outdated lights, carpet floors with beer stains that had been there since the place was built. Lance maneuvered though the crowd dodging the odd pool stick until he found his way up to the bartender.

“Special, double please.” He slid the money over and threw out the bright straw given with the drink, scanning the room. You had all your typical people here on a Saturday night. You had your karaoke singers, your pool players, friends meeting up after a long week work, and you had your stragglers looking for a good time. There was another type of person, so to speak, he was searching for that could often be found in this type of place.

Lance’s eyes flitted around the hazy room again sipping his drink till he made eye contact with a lovely looking man sitting all by his lonesome. Lance looked away then looked back up smiling. Yup he was still looking at him. Time to shine. He pushed away from the bar making his way to the table.

“Well aren’t you a tall drink.” The stranger grins looking Lance up and down.

“Well if I’m a tall drink, you _must_ be thirsty.”

*

“I hate this part.” Lance complained dragging a rather large body backwards. “Why do all the big ones have to be into my irresistible charm? Not that I blame them, but really for once I’d like someone nice and light. Maybe shorter than me you know?” He says into his head set, pulling on the body bag when it snags on a branch.

“ _Well it’s your own fault for starting it. And don’t tell me you don’t! ‘Cause I love you bud but I know how you get.”_ Lance sighs loudly kicking the body closer to the edge of the river bank.

“Yeah yeah. I flirt. But what’s my score?” He grins watching as the rolled up tarp bounces down the side breaking off chunks of dirt as it goes. He hears Hunk sighs loudly before giving an answer he knows all too well.

_“Ugh 48 this year.”_

“And that makes 49! Oh yeah Lance is at it again killin’ it! Literally.” He chuckles. “It’s a good thing I’m pretty or I might have to actually put effort into it like you and the gremlin.”

_“Yeah yeah see you back at the van bud.” Hunk laughs._

*

“Home sweet home!” Lance smiles plopping his ass down on their worn out couch.

“Foods ready.” Pidge says dropping a takeout bag onto their coffee table. They grab a Styrofoam container and sits down next to Lance. “Alright recap.”

“Lance took out that half breed that’s been hanging around Old town. I managed to find out where our new targets are most likely to be and Pidge . . . “

“Got. Food.” They deadpanned. Hunk grabbed his box staying outside of stabbing range of Pidge as he sat on the floor across from his two friends. Elbows leaning on the short coffee table he dug into his still steaming food.

“And coffee.” Lances points out slurping up a noodle. “Don’t forget coffee.”

“And the money?” Pidge asks ignoring their baiting.

“Photos of evidence have been sent and money should be in our pockets in a couple days.” He smiles.

“Alright and now guess what time it is.” Lance sing songs jumping up from the couch almost taking out Pidge’s food container in the process. He grabs a DVD and waves it around gaining a collective groan from his friends.

“Dude. We have watched that movie three times already this week!” Hunk complains moving to sit on the couch for a better view. Lance sniffs at him turning away and putting the DVD in anyways.

“Van Helsing is getting a _little_ over rated Lance.” Pidge says agreeing with Hunk.

“But but but,” He pouts. “I killed the halfbreed all by myself. And he was freakin’ _heavy_. Not to mention he almost tried to _kill me_. Fun fact guys, it’s a burden being this desirable.” When his friends look at each other and slump down into the couch further he knows he has them. He grins pressing play and then throws himself in-between them.

*

_Two weeks later_

“Did you- did you end up sleeping here again?” Pidge asks nudging Lance in the side with their foot, he responds by swatting at them and swearing quietly. “Hey now that’s no way to treat the person who brought you unicorn blood.” Lance sits up immediately with his hands out making a grabby motion.

“Gimme.” Pidge rolls their eyes but hands over the coffee up anyways. XL double double just the way he likes it.

“I get the cup after, it’s roll up.” They warn pointing at him before bringing the computer to life. “Alright let’s see let’s see, ooo new profile sent by HQ.” They hum happily. Lance gets up from the couch he spent all night on trying to figure out where the hell to find new hunting grounds. The Galra may or may not have gotten smarter about picking their pray up at bars. Lance was having no luck. None. He hadn’t had a single person try to take him home. It was seriously starting to effect his ego. He was normally the perfect decoy and took care of things afterwards either by himself or with Hunk and Pidge, but if he couldn’t get them alone they didn’t get paid. Lance drew his attention to the blurry photo on the screen.

“He’s . . . tiny. And he has a freakin’ _mullet_! Who the hell has that hairstyle anymore? I mean, even the Galra have a better sense of fashion than _that_.” Lance frowns looking at the profile. “He a half breed or pure?” Lance squints getting closer to the screen and Pidge smacks his hand when he tries to touch the screen.

“Uh he’s not that much shorter than you Lance. Says pure. There’s no files on what he’s been doing for the last four years . . . that’s odd.” Pidge frowns. “Normally they have a reason, huh.” Lance shrugs drinking his sweet coffee.

“Whatever. He’s small for the breed and you know it. He’s Galra, he’s gotta go right? It’s kind of our job to search and destroy. By the way where’s Hunk?” Pidge swivels in their chair pushing their glasses up.

“Picking up breakfast and some clean clothes for you. He knows you all too well.” Lance has to agree, his friends know him and his bad habits down to the wire. “So why did you stay here and not at home?” They ask turning back to the screen printing out photos of the new target. Lance takes his time sipping his coffee again.

“Just trying to figure things out, get a lead on the Galra, where they might be. You know.” Pidge scoffs.

“No one’s taking your bait and you’re freaking out.” They send him a smile over their shoulder. Getting up they grab the printed off paper taking a push-pin tacking it up onto their board. Walking over to a frowning Lance, they takes his coffee cup judging how much longer it’ll be till they get to roll the rim.

“Lance.” They say sternly handing the cup back after taking a sip even though they have their own. “You’re not losing your touch. You’re still valuable, we still need you. Sometimes we just get slow, you know that.” Rubbing their hand up and down Lance’s arm a few times they give him a firm slap, walking away.

“How do you manage to be comforting,” he rubs his arm pouting. “And so mean at the same time?”

“Who wants breakfast!” Hunk asks busting through the door. “And clean clothes because someone is a man child and won’t look after himself properly.” Lance speed walks over to Hunk going to grab the food when it’s lifted above his head.

“No. Shower first and then you can have food. Provided you change into clean clothes.” He easily walks around Lance with his hand still in the air. Lance waits for Hunk’s back to be turned before launching onto his back. Hunk sidesteps him easily laughing as if he has eyes in the back of his head. “Shower first _then_ food. Love you byeeeee.” Lance growls before turning to hit the showers.

*

Towel on his head, fresh clothes on his body he finally gets his breakfast. Hunk and Pidge are trying to figure out who should take the new Galra.

“We could do like a good old fashioned team tag?” He suggests talking while eating.

“Hey we haven’t done that in a while.” Hunk adds nodding between his friends. Pidge grins.

“Good old stake outs, cold coffee and taking out Galra. Nothing says team bonding like it.”

*

Lance is once again in a typical bar scanning for his target, how hard could it be to find a mullet? Lance starts to think the whole night is a bust so he leaves making his way a few blocks down to where his friends are when he spots that awful mullet from the corner of his eye. The figure dips into the shadows of a back ally and Lance feels his heart beat pick up as he spins on his heel to follow his target.

He’s not there when Lance turns into the ally but he’s here somewhere. Lance pats the side of his leg double checking for his knife. Lance smiles to himself. It’s go time. “I think I found our guy, I’m in pursuit.” He blips quickly into his earphones.

He turns the corner and sees that stupid mullet again, he follows till he ends up on another street and he sees the guy shoving a helmet over his head just before Lance can catch a glimpse of his face. His target kicks his bike to life and Lance is in motion sprinting across the cracked asphalt, he throws his body at the guy knocking over both him and the bike.

“HA!” He shouts. Pidge and Hunk are in his ear asking for his location. The gulra underneath him is struggling hard and it’s a good thing he has backup for this one ‘cause phew, is he ever feisty.

“What the fuck are you doing! Let me go!” he man yells.

“Scream all you want but you are going no-“ Jesus Christ Lance is flipped over faster than he can realize and helmet is now straddling him, pinning him into the cold ground. Instead of punching him like Lance thinks the guy is gunna do he rips his helmet off releveling his true face.

His stunning, furious, obviously human looking face. Fuck.

“OH uh hi there,” Lance smiles sheepishly. “Sorry I uh thought you were-“

“Look what you did to my bike! My poor baby, like what the fuck is wrong with you dude!?” Now that his helmet is off he looks like he might actually punch Lance this time. And he does. Hard. Just then a familiar creepy white van squeals to a stop before them. Hunk is busting out the side like the Hulk armed with a net gun, and before Lance can warn him, mullet man has jumped off of him and is wielding two knives very professionally.

“Whoa.” Hunk breathes stalling before him, gun aimed and ready.

“Lance is that your knife?” Pidge asks rolling down the window of the van with an unimpressed look. The stranger shifts his position as if he could take all three and for a moment Lance believes it.

“Course it’s not Pidge it’s right-“ Lance pats his side and then his other side. No knife. “Motherfucker!” he swears looking up at the stranger whose face is oozing smugness.

“Okay everyone calm down. He is obviously _not_ our guy. Point A, his skin.” She dead pans. Lance stands up and brushes off the dirt from his clothes, Hunk relaxes with a sigh letting the gun droop to his side.

“Yeah you fucked up bud.” Hunk says pointing to the poor ambushed stranger.

“He had a mullet! Who the hell has hair like that anymore?” He argues pointing at the black haired stranger who’s now self-consciously touching his hair.

“Well at least I’m not some crazy fuck nut who attacks people at random and destroys their bike!” He throws Lance’s knife at his feet and starts up righting his bike. “Oh my god, her new paint job.” He spins getting in Lance’s face. “You’re paying for that!” Lance feels his face throbbing in reminder that he could very well be hit again but he’s lost in this strangers not-yellow-and-glowing-gulra-eyes. Since the guy is right in Lance’s face he gets a good look at him. Strong jaw line with fiery violet tinted eyes, his stance says he believes he could take Lance out and that makes Lance’s lips turn up into a smirk. He always did like a challenge.

“Sorry what did you say you’re name was?” He purrs.

“Oh no no no.” Hunk says recognising the look in his friend’s eyes. He grabs Lance by the shoulders and shoves him towards the van with much protesting. Pidge leans out the window handing the guy a number on an old napkin.

“I’m sorry about my friend, give me a text I’ll have you swing by to get the money. I’m really sorry again.” Pidge waits for the guy to take the paper and eventually he does even if he skirts away quickly after. White vans have that effect on people.

“Yeah thanks.” He says relatively calmer. Hunk is busy trying to shove his friend in the van when he leans back out.

“Or I could buy you a drink.” He wiggles his eye brows. The man scoffs and picks up his helmet off the ground taking off on his bike as soon as he can. “I’ll take that as a rain check!” He yells before Hunk slams the sliding door in his face.

“Well that couldn’t have possibly gone _any_ better.” Pidge growls putting the van in gear. Lance pops his head between the two front seats.

“He could have gotten a drink with me.” He pouts. Hunk turns facing his friend fully.

“Dude. Buddy. Pal. I love you but you literally attacked the wrong guy, scratched up his bike-“

“With the new paint job.”

“Yes thank you Pidge. _With_ the new paint job. Not only did we probably alert any and all Galra within a five block radius but he’s not going for drinks with you.” Hunk patted Lance on the shoulder turning back around.

“So . . . I don’t get to pick the movie tonight?” He frowns.

“NO!” Pidge and Hunk yell simultaneously.

*

“Sooo Pidge. Receive any interesting texts lately?”  Lance drawls leaning into their personal space as they type furiously on the computer.

“Dude. I will personally skin you and feed you to the next Galra we find if you ask me one more time.” Pidges is hitting the keys so hard Lance is afraid it might break.

“Rude.” Lance frowns. “But we’re still good for pool right?” Pidge signs and stops attacking the keyboard.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss out on you paying for all my drinks.” They smile sweetly.

“Yeah you’re still mad about me taking down the wrong guy aren’t you.” Pidge gets up and walks away. “I’ll take that as a maybe!”

*

When they get to their regular bar Pidge goes off to find them the pool table with the least amount of stains on it while Hunk and Lance grab drinks. They’re there before most people but that’s how they get the level table that doesn’t tilt and screw up all your shots. It’s in the perfect spot too; the bartender  can be signaled for another round from here, the stage is in perfect view when there’s good entertainment and when there’s not, and the end of the pool stick never hits the wall because the table isn’t smooshed into a wall like most. It was the ideal spot. Lance hands Pidge their vodka on the rocks while Hunk chalks up his stick.

“Who’s playing tonight?” Lance asks setting up the balls. Pidge shrugs, half their drink already missing.

“New guy. Never heard of him before.”

“Hope he’s good, I hate it when bad music messes up my stellar skills.” He winks as a cute girl walks by smiling. Pidge scoffs.

“Yeah _that’s_ why you suck at pool.” Lance sticks his tongue out at them and breaks first. Pidge and Lance try taking on Hunk and while they hold their own it’s not long till Hunk calls the pocket and sinks the eight ball.

“Damn it I thought we had you that time.” Lance huffs taking a swig of his beer. Hunk takes the win graciously by dancing his way over to Lance.

“You know what that means.” He sing songs. Lance waves him off heading towards the bar.

“Lance.” Pidge calls resetting the balls.

“Yes I know, vodka.” He calls behind him. He’s not paying attention as Pidge flips him off and he flips them off using both hands. He watches their face fall and thinks _yeah that’s right_ before he crashes into someone.

“Watch where the hell- Oh fuck off not you again.” _Mullet!_ Lance’s brain supplies helpfully. The guy goes to turn away and Lance grabs his arm. Well tries. Mullet has twisted his arm around and behind his back before he can react. Lance watches as both Hunk and Pidge face palm at the same time. “Sorry habit.” He says letting go, Lance rubs his shoulder putting on a warm smile.

“No worries bud, I shouldn’t have done that. So about that drink.” He winks waiting for the guy to swoon.

“No.” he says walking off.

“Your name then?” Lance calls after him.

“Hard no.” Alright cool, he gets it. He just needs time to warm up to Lance. It’ll happen.

“I’m not saying that was the best thing I’ve seen all night, but that was the best thing I’ve seen all night.” Pidge grins when Lance returns.

“You’re lucky I like you or I would keep your drink.” He grumbles handing over the drink despite the threat.

“You also got so drunk on vodka that one time you can’t drink it straight anymore.” Hunk supplies helpfully.

“Thank you Hunk. I needed that reminder.” He sips his beer sulking. Pidge and Hunk start playing by themselves while Lance takes his time to plan how to at least get this strangers name, if not his number, by the end of the night.

“Everyone please welcome Keith here for the first time!” Lance looks up to see who the new guy is and he almost chokes on the lime in his beer. He starts slapping Hunk on his arm making him screw up his shot.

“Damn it Lance.” He frowns spinning. “Oh. Well we know who the new guy is now.” And there under the too bright red and blue lights is Mullet pulling a guitar out of its case, throwing the strap over his shoulder. Lance grabs at his chest. Well he has his name now at least.

“Hunk. I’m fucked.” Lance is barely breathing. Pidge saddles up beside their friend grinning wickedly at the man setting up on stage.

“Let’s see. He hasn’t swooned over you once, rejecting you twice now,” Pidge starts. “Which makes it a challenge.”

“He rides a motorcycle.” Hunk adds.

“Has the bad boy edge.” Pidge continues. The new guy, Keith, adjusts the mic, taking a deep breath before he starts singing and Lance feels like the heavens descended down upon on. Keith’s voice washes over him like warm honey and Lance sighs letting his eyes close.

“And he can sing. Yeah you’re fucked.” Hunk grins. Lance leans over Pidge nearly taking them down, throwing his hand dramatically across his face.

“I’m in _love_.”

Lance doesn’t play pool for the rest of the night and his friends don’t even try to make him because he’s so distracted by _Keith,_ it’d be detrimental to everyone’s health within a ten foot radius. His soul focus is the guitar playing mullet in front of him. Sure he could use a trim but hey he’ll take what he can get. Keith plays for about four more songs before he thanks everyone for their time and packs up his instrument. Everyone claps but Lance’s corner is the loudest with their hollering rambunctious clapping and a pricing wolf whistle from a certain tan skinned Galra hunter.

Keith looks up squinting through the bright lights spotting Lance, he doesn’t smile but he doesn’t glare, Lance counts that as a win.

“So I’m gunna go . . . yeah. Don’t wait up guys!” Lance grins as he walks off. He orders another beer for himself and a rum and coke for the man he’s about to sweep off his feet. He looks like a rum and coke guy. He weaves through the crowd that’s gathered since it’s gotten later, his eyes brighten when he sees a familiar mullet hanging around a table by himself. His feet change direction without him even thinking about it.

“Looking for some company?” Lance raises he voice when Keith doesn’t see him right away.

“Seats taken.” He says patting his guitar case. Lance slides the dark drink across the table. “Poisoned?” He snarks, looking up through his bangs. Lance swallows reminding himself to just breathe this is like every other guy he’s taken down. Kind of. Except he’s not trying to lure him to his death like some land walking siren.

“Uh look I’m really sorry about your bike, Pidge says you haven’t gotten a hold of them yet. I really will pay for her.” Lance says honestly trying to convey in his face he’s not actually a major asshole. After a very awkward moment it’s very obvious Keith wants nothing to do with him. “Well you have the number, it was- you were really good tonight.” Lance turns around and does to walk back to his pool table in defeat.

“Wait.” Keith signs. Lance turns around and walks back so fast he’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so excited.

“Yes?” he asks hopefully watching as Keith stands up. He reaches out and takes Lance’s beer, trading it for his hard bar drink.

“For the record I drink beer, just so you know.” And the corners of his lips barely turn up but it’s there and Lance feels ecstatic.

“Yes! I mean yes yeah, of course. For the record. Like future record, for when we meet again?” Lance asks carefully, trying to play down his excitement. The corner of Keith’s lips twitch upwards.

“Maybe, uh?” Lance shoves his hand forward instantly.

“Lance. Name’s Lance.”


	2. Poison Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of subtly hitting on Keith he finally warms up to Lance, even if it's only a little

Lance won’t shut up for the next week about Keith. So naturally being the good friends they are they find Keith’s schedule and attend every night religiously for the next three consecutive weeks. Keith was slowly warming up to Lance which meant Lance talking about him even more. Hunk and Pidge are ready to strangle him.

“Lance!” Pidge hisses into his ear buds loudly cutting Lance off about the way Keith had blushed last week due to some flirtatious comment he made. “Would you focus and just fucking take the shot?” Lance puts his eye into the scope watching the purple figure look around carefully before unlocking a door. Lance luring Galra to their death using his wicked sex charm wasn’t working right now, so they had to settle for the old fashioned scope out.

“Ready buddy?” Lance steadies his breathing. He knows Hunk is waiting nearby to snatch the body before anyone can notice.

“You know it.” Lance breaths out and pulls the trigger, hitting his target dropping him instantly. Hunk appears out of nowhere with the van jumping out and picking up the large Galra like they weight nothing.

“Not bad not bad. So get rid of the body and then-“

“Yes Lance. We will go to the bar so you can see Keith.” Pidge sighs, Lance can actually picture them pinching their nose in frustration.

“I love you guys.” He grins packing up his gun, dusting off his pants. “Hey any leads on that other Galra we haven’t found yet.”

“No.” Hunk grumbles over the earbuds. “Sightings here and there but nothing else, he keeps slipping through our fingers.”

“I hear you bud. Doesn’t help HQ is breathing down out necks. This is the first time this type of thing has happened.” Slinging his gun over his shoulder he took the stairs two at a time.

“’Kay well let’s hurry this up or were gunna miss Keith’s singing and I swear to god if I have to listen to Lance bitch about missing it-“

“Down little gremlin _down._ ” He hears Hunk swear. “Gah don’t _bite_ me!”

“Commin’ in hot!” Lance yells when he starts running towards the familiar creeper van. The door slides open as he jumps in and he high fives Hunk as soon as the door closes. “Man I love that we perfected that.” He grins.

“And I love that you still occasionally miss calculate your timing and bounce off the side.” Pidge snickers. “I am never fixing those dents.” Lance flips them off and starts the process of taking photos of the Galra for proof to send to HQ, they might not be happy they haven’t found one guy, but they can’t deny the three of them still make a damn good team. They make haste of the body and get their asses over to the bar because Keith starts in ten minutes and god forbid Lance isn’t there to see him setup.

Lance doesn’t even bother trying to get the good pool table, he orders two beers and sits at their regular table waving when Keith sees him. Keith gives him a small smile back and then turns back to adjusting his equipment cheeks a little redder than before. Lance leans his head on his hand waiting till Keith starts singing. It gives him _chills_ , his hair stands on end and he gets goosebumps all down his arms. Lance swears Keith isn’t human with a voice like that, raspy yet so sweet when he hits the higher notes.

Lance loses track of the time that passes but too soon Keith is packing up his stuff, room bursting with applause, he’s become quite the hit on Friday nights. It takes him a while but eventually Keith makes his way over to the table Lance is waiting at oh so patiently.

“So you come here often?” Lance smiles pushing the beer towards Keith whose face is now a pretty shade of pink. He sets his guitar in the seat beside him taking the offered beer.

“Doesn’t matter if I come here often or not, you always seem to know when I’m playing.” He smirks taking a swig of his drink. Lance pauses struggling for something to retort with. Okay so maybe they had shown up on a weekday or two when Keith’s schedule had changed, it’s not like Lance had called the bar every week to confirm it . . .

“Oh yeah? Well you have a beautiful voice.” He says a little too loudly, his word vomit rearing its ugly head at the worst time. “Wait . . . that’s not really an insult.” He frowns at his mistake. Keith almost chokes on his drink and it makes Lance feel a little better about everything. The singer sends him an incredulous look. “What? Why else do you think we show up here every time you play? It’s not like we come here ‘cause you suck.” He grumbles. Keith starts picking at the label on the beer.

“Uh thank you.” He flushes. And there it is, the shy person who shows up every now and then when Keith isn’t being a hot head. Lance leans forward not allowing the opportunity to escape him.

“So modest, come on you probably get that from every person who hits on you.” Lance tilts his head when Keith scoffs.

“The only one stupid enough to hit on me is you, Lance.”

“You probably wouldn’t know flirting if it hit you in the face.” Lance muses. He doesn’t believe for a moment Keith isn’t hit on left right and center, he’s a gorgeous moody man with a mysterious lifestyle aside from playing the guitar. How is that not everybody’s kink?

“I would know it if someone side tackled me like a crazy fucking lunatic though.” He says pointedly taking a sip on his beer, Lance is a little weary till he notices the smirk playing on Keith’s lips.

“Come on.” Lance says standing abruptly. “Let’s go play pool.” Keith frowns.

“Yeah I don’t really know how to play.” He shakes his head. Lance grins widely at him.

“Then I’ll teach you.” Lance finds an empty table and starts setting up.

“Here.” Keith says holding out a new beer.

“What’s this? Finally making your move are you.” He wiggles his eyebrows, soaking up the way it makes Keith look away embarrassed. He plucks the long neck from his hand, taking a drink then setting it down so he can teach Keith _one on one_ how to play pool. It was something he learned a long time ago to use as a pick up. Find some lonely good looking person at a pool table, kick their ass and then teach them. Hook line and sinker, it was a fail proof plan.

“Here you break.” He offered stepping back to give Keith room. He held the pool stick all wrong, holding it like a gun rather than supporting it. Lance grins moving in on his target.

“No no, here hold it like this.” Lance reaches over the table pulling at Keith’s fingers so they’re not trapping the stick but letting it rest between his thumb and index finger. “Just let it sit there, you can do a couple practice stabs so you get a feel for it. When you’re ready hit the white ball at the others.” Lance steps back so he doesn’t get hit by the stick, gently lifting Keith’s elbow when it falls to the wrong angle.

The guitarist does as he’s told taking his time and then hits the ball into the others, it’s not bad they kind of scatter but nothing drops into a pocket. Lance takes the stick from Keith smirking as he sees the perfect set up. He only takes a second before he’s sunk a solid ball.

“Alright so I sunk solid first so that’s what I have to sink. You want to sink all the striped balls. You can’t move the white ball unless I sink it by accident, which I won’t, or if there’s a scratch. That’s when the white ball doesn’t hit any other ball.” He moves around the table eyeing up another solid ball he can sink. “Don’t sink the eight ball-“

“Unless it’s the last ball right?” Keith interrupted watching the table in front of him seriously.

“Yeah that’s right. And you have to call the pocket before you sink it or it doesn’t count. Got it?”

“Uh I think so?” Keith says sipping his beer. “Probably not going to be a long game at the rate you’re playing though.” He says tilting the neck of his bottle towards Lance who sinks his third ball. He quickly realises Keith is right and hits a striped ball into one of the pockets.

“Subtle.” Keith smirks taking the stick from Lance who tries not to look guilty. He looks over the table finding a ball to try to hit, and when he does . . . he misses completely.

“Try again.” Lance says moving to the other end of the table. “Okay line the white ball up with this ball here and aim to where my finger is pointed. It’s all about hitting the right angles and not just slamming one ball in another.” When he looks up Keith has his lips pressed together like he’s trying not to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Keith shakes his head smile breaking through.

“Nothing continue.”

“Wait did you just make that dirty? Are you serious?” Lance smile tilting his head to get a better look at Keith who’s using his hair to hide his face.

“Nope not at all. Please continue talking about your balls.” He giggles.

“Oh so _that’s_ how it is.” He beams leaning over the table. “Well if you handle these balls just right you might be lucky enough to sink into other things later.” He wiggles his eyebrows like it wasn’t the most cringy pick up line ever. Keith’s mouth opens and clothes but nothing comes out as the skin on his neck turns a rosy colour.

“Oh my god you did not just say that.” Keith groans hiding his face with his hand. Lance feels a little self-conscious but he’s still grinning at very pretty blushing man so he counts that as a win.

“I only said that if it worked.” Keith shakes his head smiling.

“No. No it definitely did not work.” He laughs. Lance begs to differ but he keeps that part to himself. He continues to help Keith learn how to play, with maximum touching of course, till Keith checks his phone.

“Oh shit, I gotta go.” He says shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Thanks for teaching me how to play but I’ll see you later.” Lance pouts.

“Seriously? It’s only even twelve yet, and on a Friday.” He reasons. “Do you turn into a pumpkin at midnight or something?”

“You could say that . . . I had fun but I really do have to go sorry.” Keith slings his guitar case over his shoulder and grabs his jacket. “I’ll see you next Friday?” He asks a little hopeful and Lance feels the floor move underneath him.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lance grins waving Keith off. He walks over to Pidge and Hunk’s game as soon as he’s gone.

“You know I really thought you had blown all your chances with him the second you smashed his face and bike into asphalt but look at that.” Pidge smiles fondly leaning on their stick. Lance grins rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah no kidding, have you asked him out yet? You at least got his number after all that right?” Hunk asks hitting the eight ball into the pocket he called.

“Uh . . .” Lance stalls blinking rapidly.

“Are you- are you serious Lance?” Pidge says flatly staring at their friend.

“Maybe?” He says quietly.

“Dude! Go get him!” Hunk says pushing at his back. “He’s probably still out there go get him!” Lance doesn’t think he just knows his feet are in motion. It’s dark outside but he thinks he sees Keith going down the sidewalk before the light from the streetlamp can’t reach him anymore. Lance starts running, noting to be careful because let’s be honest after so many beers smashing his face into pavement is more than likely.

“Keith! Keith wait up!” The figure disappears behind a building and Lance picks up the pace relived when he sees a familiar mullet. “Keith hey! I forgot to get your . . . number . . .”

The man turns around but he’s not met with steelish-violet eyes but burning yellow ones. _Galra._ Lance grabs the knife concealed at his side. “Stop right there!” The beast’s eyes widen upon seeing the blade and charge Lance, he’s bracing for it but the Galra doesn’t try attacking. Instead he’s pushed over far too easily as the man escapes. He tries following but he’s long gone and there’s nothing Lance can do about.

*

“Man I can’t believe I had him. I had him!” he groans kicking his feet pulling at his brown hair. Hunk claps him on the shoulder in comfort.

“Yeah but at least we know he’s still in the area. It’s not all bad buddy.”

“Hunk has a point, we haven’t seen this guy for weeks and then you manage to stumble upon him? You did good.” Pidge smiles at him and it makes him feel better. They did have a point, for being buzzed only and only having a knife on him what was he supposed to do? It was hard enough to hunt down a Galra when he was prepared let alone that situation.

“Anyways it's movie night and yes Lance you can pick.” Bouncing up and down Lance decides its going to be a good night. They’ve eaten and they’re curled up on the couch under blankets when Pidge’s cell goes off.

“Hello?” they answer pausing the movie. Lance and Hunk strain to hear who’ they’re talking to. “Yeah it is. Nope not doing much you’re not intruding. Right now?” Pidge looks over grinning at Lance. “Why yes that’d be perfect I’ll text you our address.”

“Who was that?” Hunk asks curiously.

“Keith.” They smirk. “And he’ll be here in like five minutes.”

“Keith what now?” Lance says hurriedly.

“He’ll be here in like five minutes. Remember we told him we’d pay for the bike _you_ scratched up?” Pidge reminded him. Lance made a small o with his lips.

“Are we like, gunna let him in here?” Hunk asks seriously.

“Of course we are, we’re not fucking animals.” Lance huffs.

“Uh guys should we maybe, you know, take down and hide every single thing that proves us to be Galra hunters then?” He says pointing at the numerous amounts of weapons and photos of Galra. It takes a moment but then the three of them are flying around their work space covering things up; shoving weapons in cupboards, pushing photos under the couch and rugs, hiding even more weapons in the dishwasher because you can never have too many, until everything is out of sight, and just in time. There’s a polite knock on the door.

Lance bounds over to the door opening it to find Keith waiting patiently with his arms crossed. “Come in!” Keith nods stepping past Lance taking in his surroundings.

“Easy enough to find?” Pidge asks coming to the front door.

“Yeah easy enough. What are you guys up to?” Keith asks looking amused at their pj’s and matching slipper. What team doesn’t have matching sleepwear?

“Bonding after a hard day at work.” Hunk smiles pulling a plate from the cupboard. Keith tilts his head.

“Oh what do you do for work?” All three stall.

“We uh-“

“You know just normal work stuff.”

“Very boring and non-life threatening stuff.” Hunk nods vigorously until Pidge elbows him.

“Okay then.” He frowns trying to make sense of it all.

“Cookie?” Hunk asks shoving a plateful in Keith’s face. “We were just watching a movie if you want to join too.”

“Oh uh I don’t want to interrupt or anything.” He says backing away.

“Nonsense! Join us!” Pidge says taking Keith’s arm in theirs, dragging him into the living room. Lance smiles apologetically when Keith makes eye contact.

“O-okay but I have to leave later.” Keith is sat down in the middle of the only couch in the apartment, Lance takes one side and Pidge takes the other. It’s a little weird, at least for Keith. Lance can tell because he’s stiff as a board, eyes hardly moving.

“Here.” Hunk lays a blanket over everyone making Keith blink in surprise, and then hands out warm cookies.

“Oh thank you. Uh you guys sure are uh, friendly.” He says nervously looking at the cookie.

“Just eat it not likes it’s poisoned.” Lance says rolling his eyes. Keith leans away from him looking between Lance and the cookie.

“Yeah wasn’t thinking that until you said something.” He frowns. He looks at the other two looking at him. “Is this how I die? You guys invite me over poison me with delicious looking cookies and then dump my body over a river bank or something?” He laughs nervously. Lance swallows eyebrows high on his forehead as he recalls doing _exactly_ that a few weeks ago. If you switched the cookies with a drink instead. There’s an awkward silence before Keith’s eye bug out a little.

“So yeah I’ll be going now.” He says struggling past the blanket and then placing the cookie back on the plate.

“Dude wait we’re not murders!” Lance says standing up to follow him.

“Technically we’re hunters.” Pidge mumbles under their breath.

“I should be going anyways I have a, uh  . . . thing.” Keith excuses getting closer to the door. Lance frowns at that, it’s like only eight pm.

“Okay um don’t forget your money.” Lance says handing over a bulky envelope, he looks over his shoulder to see his friends are kindly pretending not to listen in. “Can I walk you to your bike?” he asks hopefully. “Never know what goes bump in the night.” This relaxes Keith a little, frown turning into a not so harsh one.

“If you want.” Lance slips his shoes on and follows Keith out the door.

“Sorry if that freaked you out, I swear we’re not weirdoes. Well not like super weird we’re a little weird because I mean everyone is _kind of_ weird in their own way right?” He laughs nervously waiting for Keith to just bolt because honestly he’s acting like a crazy person.

“You’re rambling Lance.” Keith says with a small smile. They reach his motorcycle and Keith takes a seat on it tilting it so the kickstand can be put back.

“I tend to do that when I get nervous.” He admits feeling his face heat up, it’s a feeling that often happens around Keith, not that it gets any easier to handle when it does happen.

“What? The flirtatious Lance gets nervous?” He smirks fiddling with the straps on his helmet. Lance rolls his eyes.

“Oh yeah ‘cause you are the embodiment of calm cool and collected.” He laughs. “Uh hey Keith?”

“What’s up?”

“Do you think- I mean would you want to go for coffee or something this week? With me that is.” When he looks up Keith is almost as red as his bike eyes wide and staring.

“Yes!” He yells startling both of them. “I-I mean I’m free Tuesday?”

“Oh cool,” Lance says grinning like he didn’t think he’d agree. Because he didn’t. “I will see you then I guess.” He says backing away smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah see you then Lance.” He watches Keith kick the bike to life and take off down the street disappearing in between the spots of light cast by the lampposts. He makes his way to the door, grin on his face mentally high fiving himself the whole way.

“Did you get his number this time?” Pidge asks as soon as he’s through the door. Lance’s face drops, dread filling him, how the fuck was he supposed to get a hold of Keith to meet up with him now?

“Motherfucker!” He swears hitting his head with his hand rather hard.

“Pidge you’re just cruel.” Hunk snorts biting into a non-poisoned cookie.

“He’s smart he’ll figure it out,” They grin at him. “Well maybe.” It takes a second but Lance clues in swiping Pidge’s phone from them.

“You’re both assholes.” He grumbles tapping Keith’s number from Pidge’s cell into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know their meeting was sort of rushed but I wanted it to be more of them getting to know each other at the bar over a few weeks until Keith is comfortable enough to approach them. He's met Pidge and Hunk but they mainly stick to the background so they can watch Lance make a fool of himself by flirting with Keith, but it works so they can't make too much fun of him ;)


	3. Tacos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out he has a lot of weaknesses when it comes to Keith. A Lot.

**Lance:** Guess who~

 **Keith:** I wondered if you’d be smart enough to figure out how to get my number.

 **Lance:** Aw come on at least guess who is is

 **Lance:** it is*

 **Keith:** not some crazy person that would feed people poisonous cookies I hope

 **Lance:** was that . . . was that a joke mullet :)

 **Keith:** mullet?

 **Lance:** So where did you want to go for coffee?

 **Keith:** Smooth. I was thinking of picking you up around two? If you’re not still working that is.

 **Lance:** Picking me up?

 **Keith:** If you show up in that creepy white van I will leave.

 **Lance:** I think you just want to trick me into holding onto ;) didn’t know you were so devious Keith

 **Keith:** I take it back, I’m canceling coffee.

 **Lance:** Kidding! Just joshing! Coffee at 2 sans creepy white _do you want some candy_ van :)

 **Keith:** See you then Lance.

 **Lance:** See you then!

*

“Okay if you keep smiling like that your face is gunna get stuck that way. And would you do some actual work? If you’re gunna ditch us at two you better haul some ass for the next few hours.” Pidge ordered kicking the side of Lance’s leg till he put the phone down.

“Yeah yeah.” He says as he puts the phone down on the bench. “Alright person with least amount of takedowns in the next hour buys drinks for the next week.” Lance grins crouching down.

“Including coffee?” Pidge asks narrowing their eyes.

“Duh.” Lance says now bouncing on his feet. There’s a loud thunk as Hunk lets his weights down.

“Shouldn’t have said that bro.” Hunk warns seriously watching his two friends circle each other.

“Pfft what’re you talk- Oh my god Pidge!” Lance is down before he can even react. Hunk laughs laughing, sounds filling the entire workout area.

“Told you so.” He smiles grabbing another set of weights.

“That doesn’t count! I wasn’t ready!” Pidge is cackling loudly leaping away before Lance can get his hands on them.

“Always gotta be ready Lance, never know when a Galra might strike.”

 

It doesn’t take long before Lance’s alarm is going off warning him that he has one hour to look presentable enough for coffee with Keith.

“Use protection!” Pidge yells as soon as Keith pulls up on his bike, he flips her off like a good friend would and closes the door tightly behind him. He tries to shake the eyes he knows are watching from the kitchen windows.

Keith is leaning against his motorcycle patiently when Lance gets there. “Hey.” He says smoothly, flashing a bright smile. Lance’s heart gives his chest a sharp kick at the sight before him. Afternoon sun glinting off the motorcycle, Keith leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, and is his shirt tighter today? Lance reminds himself that Keith spoke and he should probably respond but his brain supplies him with nothing. Keith’s lips tug at the corners before he turns around producing a second helmet for Lance.

“Wouldn’t want you to lose any of those necessary brain cells of yours.” He smirks. Lance snatches the helmet from him and puts it on.

“Pfft sure you make like one joke and suddenly you’re funny.” Lance mocks struggling with the chin strap. Keith covers his mouth trying and failing to conceal his giggling, he lets Lance look like an idiot for a moment or two longer before stepping in to help. He shoos Lance’s hands away and quickly does the strap up, body far too close for Lance to function properly.

“Not too tight?” He asks giving a test tug. Keith’s not too much shorter than Lance but he is a little and Lance can’t help but love the idea of being taller than Keith. “Y-you’re staring.” Keith mumbles looking away, lips pressed into a firm line. Lance’s body feels warm suddenly, like he’s been soaking up the sun on a chilly day.  

“Hard not to.” He says too honestly. Keith’s face gets _really_ red before he’s sitting back on his bike face turned away from Lance before either of them can say anything else.

“J-just get on.” He stammers. Lance does as he’s told not sure how close he should be despite joking about it with Keith yesterday. “You need to be closer or you’ll fall off.” Lance feels a smirk on his face and goes to comment. “If you say one fucking thing Lance I will catwalk this thing and dump you so fast, I’ll be gone before your ass hits the ground.” He growls. Keith’s tough guy act makes him laugh loudly as he scoots closer wrapping his arms around Keith’s wasit.

“Awe but then you’d miss me.” He coos only getting a huff in return.

“Just hold on.” Lance tightens his grip without complaint. The engine roars to life after a couple kicks and Lance can’t help but notice how warm Keith is even through his leather jacket. Keith isn’t an asshole like he thought he would be, driving carefully checking on Lance as they go.

“Does here work?” Keith asks killing the bike in front of a little café. Lance gets off stumbling slightly when his legs touch solid ground. “Yeah careful about that. It happens when you’re not used to ridding.” He chuckles.

“Laugh it up buddy.” Keith follows Lance into the shop, insisting he pay when the lady behind the counter takes their orders.

“You drove I should pay.” Lance argues making Keith roll his eyes.

“Yeah but you’re the one who’s always buying me drinks at the bar.” He argues back pushing his money further along the counter. 

“It’s my payment for your wonderful entertainment. Last time I checked struggling musicians didn’t make tones of money.” He points out shoving his money farther than Keith’s.

“And you make _so_ much do you now?” Lance looks him in the eyes seriously causing Keith to pause long enough that Lance snags his money off the counter shoving it back into Keith’s back pocket causing him yelp in surprise.

“Take this money quick keep the change!” He tells the cashier as he shoos Keith to the order pick up area. “And yes I do make that much money if you must know.” He says smugly handing Keith his order that Lance couldn’t pronounce properly even if he wrote it down.

“What _do_ you do for work anyways, you guys never actually told me.” He glares taking his drink begrudgingly. Lance followed him until he sat down at a table for two in the corner.

“Just . . . stuff. We get a commission.” He shrugs keeping it vague. Keith narrows his eyes at him.

“Selling stuff then?” he asks taking a sip of his steaming drink. Lance purses his lips thinking about how to word it to give Keith enough of an answer so he stops asking.

“We’re sort of hired, I guess you could say, for odd jobs here and there. Mostly just . . . cleaning things up. Nothing exciting.” He forces a smile at Keith hoping that’s enough.

“And here I chose to follow my hopes and dreams when I should have been a cleaner. Apparently it pays better.” he smirks. Okay so he doesn’t believe Lance but he’s not really pressing the matter any further so it works. For now. Lance frowns suddenly remembering why he and his friends never really got into relationships.

“Lance if you don’t wanna go into detail its fine.” Keith assures taking another drink. “It’s not like we have to know everything about each other right?” He smiles timidly. Lance’s eye widen a fraction drinking in the honest expression Keith has right now. A small electric shock zaps through Lance’s heart.

“Yeah totally, let’s just chill and not share things that don’t need to be shared.” Lance smiles a little too brightly. Hey if it worked for both of them that was fine by him.

“So, how’d you get into music?” Lance asked trying to divert the conversation to something less awkward.

“Ah long story short both my parents died when I was younger, first my mother and then my father and I ended up in the system and one of the only things left to me was a guitar?” He says sheepishly. Lance opens his mouth. “Don’t! Do not pity me, please. It’s a sob story I know but seriously, save your pity.” Keith rushed everything out before Lance could say anything.

“Um yeah so okay. Not pitying you. At all. Not one bit nope.” He squeaked out nervously. Keith sighed, but at least Lance was trying.

“So any friends?” Lance asked trying to make the situation lighter. Keith laughed nervously brushing his bangs away from his face.

“We should talk about you, how’d you meet Pidge and Hunk?” Okay so Lance knew when someone was avoiding answering something but if this man was going to tell him both his parents were dead _and_ he had no friends while owning the voice of an angle, Lance was going to turn into Momma Hunk mode. And that was serious.

“Keith.” Lance said seriously biting his lips. “Please tell me you have friends.” Instantly Keith closed his emotions off, turning back into the guy he met weeks ago.

“Okay I get it I’m a loser with no parents and no friends. No need to rub it in.” Keith growled crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down into his chair.

“We need to go. Like right now.” Lance announced standing up chugging the rest of his drink. “Oh that was hot ouch ouch ouch.” He waved his hand at his mouth tongue sticking out.

“Go where?” The broody man. Looking like he might not budge.

“You my friend, are coming over to our place and we’re gunna play games and Hunk will cook for us and you’re going love it.” Keith stared at Lance trying to say something till Lance grabbed his hand pulling him up. “Hop to it we’re wasting quality bonding time.” Lance isn’t sure why but something sparkled in Keith’s eyes when he hears that and doesn’t think twice about standing up following Lance back to the bike. He doesn’t pull his hand out of Lance’s either.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Keith asks when he parks the bike. “I could just come back another time or-“

“Nope! You are now adopted into my weird little family.” Lance sputtered turning to face Keith. “Not that you need adoption! Because you know, you’re fine the way you are and the life you have and-“

“Lance. Lance its fine. I appreciate the gesture.” Keith leans over pressing a swift kiss to Lance’s cheek before ducking away. “So anyways about not being fed death cookies and bonding with your friends-” He starts walking towards the front door leaving Lance to short circuit touching his fingers to the place Keith has _kissed him._ Lance blinked wondering if maybe there was something in Hunk’s cookies that had made him imagine that. Before he could ask what that even _meant_ , Pidge busted the front door open practically dragging Keith in and closing the door, leaving Lance outside.

“Hey!”

*

“Uh are you drinking vodka?” Keith eyes the small person drinking what might actually be vodka.

“Want some?” They ask holding the drink out seriously, Hunk gently pushes the drink back towards Pidge.

“Please do not drink that. You will probably die, that is straight vodka. I’ll grab you something else; what do you want?” Hunk asks heading towards the liquor cabinet.

“We don’t have any beer sorry.” Lance adds following Hunk.

“Meh I trust you.” Keith says shrugging.

“Margaritas?” Lance grins looking Hunk who grins back.

“Margaritas.” He confirms smiling wickedly.

“Uh . . .” Keith looks between the two friends wondering if letting them decide the choice of drink was the best idea. Pidge strolls by him bumping his shoulder with theirs.

“Vodka’s looking pretty good right about now isn’t it?” Before he can answer there’s a greenish drink in his hands.

“Alright time for games.” Lance declares.

*

“That’s bullshit! How are you good at like every game?” Lance questions as Keith kicks all their asses for a fourth time in a row.

“Not my fault you suck, now take your shot.” He grins leaning side to side.

“I think we need to change things up a bit, Keith hasn’t had nearly as much as everyone else.” Pidge points out hardly flinching after swallowing the nasty amber coloured liquid.

“Disney trivia face off?” Hunk suggests watching Keith’s reaction. “Oh yeah he’s clueless, let’s do this!” He says pumped at the chance to finally make Keith catch up.

“That’s hardly fair.” Keith pouts. Hunk leans over to Lance.

“He’s fucking adorable dude.” He whispers loudly enough for the whole room to hear. Lance leans back watching Keith turn more and more red.

“Dude I know right?” He grins keeping his eyes locked on Keith.

An hour later Keith is the only one who’s had to take a shot, the others have just been casually drinking laughing when Keith just shoots something back not even bothering with trying to answer.

“What time is it?” Keith slurs eyes closed leaning over onto Hunk.

“Like ten. Ouch why did we start drinking so early? We’re going to be hung over before midnight at this rate.”

“Weak.” Pidge mumbles from the other side of Hunk. Keith tries standing up and then falls back down again. Hunk helps push him up the second time.

“You- you all have been wonderful people. I thank you.” Keith mock bows before struggling to put his worn out shoes on.

“Where ya goin’ bud?” Lance asks from the floor.

“Time to go home.” Keith mumbles shrugging on his jacket. Lance stands up as quickly as he can.

“Whoa no, you are way too drunk to be driving anymore.” Keith rolls his eyes at him.

“I was going to walk Lance, I’m not dumb like you.” He teases leaning far too heavily against the wall. Lance grabs his coat shoving his shoes on.

“Then I shall walk you home.”

“Oh no I’m fine I don’t need you to-“

“Ah bup bup bup bup! I’m walking you home that’s the end of it.”

“Just let him Keith, I don’t wanna deal with his mopey ass when you leave.” Pidge calls from down the hall.

“Ugh fine. But let’s go I live by the bar.” He sighs staggering through the door. Hunk comes up behind Lance whispering into his ear.

“It’s gunna take you over an hour to walk there in you guys’ state, do you want me to call him a cab?” Lance turns on his best friend to tell him not to blow his cover but Pidge is already there dragging Hunk away by his collar.

“He’s got this bud. We won’t wait up for you.” Pidge winks closing the door behind Lance with a click. Keith’s only made it down a few stairs. Lance swoops down helping him the rest of the way.

“How are you so . . . so nimble when you’ve been drinking?” Keith asks watching Lance bounce around in front of him.

“The secret is you’re just more drunk than I am. So I look graceful compared to your wobbly ass.” Lance laughs when he pushes Keith’s shoulder and he stumbles around.

“Jerk.” Keith growls crossing his arms. Lance catches up throwing his arm over Keith’s shoulder pulling him in close, mentally giving himself a point when Keith lean’s into his side. It might be the alcohol content in his system right now but he’s feeling pretty good.

“Na you like me.” He says smugly. Keith doesn’t say anything but he does hide behind his hair. Lance laughs to himself. “You’re so cute.” He hums, Keith glares up at Lance.

“Am not.” He slurs.

“Dude you totally are. You got this whole-” Lance waves his free hand around. “Mysterious bad boy vibe going on, like this unbreakable wall. And then deep down once you open up you’re just this big misunderstood softy.” Lance thinks he’s done an excellent job describing Keith, if only he thought so too.

“Don’t just assume you know everything about me.” He huffs. Lance tightens his arm around Keith reassuringly.

“I’m not saying I know everything about you Keith, just saying you don’t have to pretend to be who you’re not around us okay? Especially me.”

“Y-you mean that?”

“Uh huh. Sure do.” Lance grins confidently but inside he’s losing his mind because of the way Keith is looking at him, like he walks on water like Lance might actually be someone he can depend on. It’s terrifying but something tugging deep in Lance’s chest tells him he so desperately wants Keith to keep looking at him like that, that he agrees without question.

“This one.” Keith slurs leaning heavily into Lance. And he frowns. It’s dark and gloomy and looks like Keith might have a coffee table that’s held up by Dairyland crates in it. It kind of breaks Lance’s heart, he has to find out for himself.

“Let me make sure you make it up to your room.” He offers. Keith nods walking with his eyes closed trusting Lance completely.

“Very top at the end of the hall.” He directs. _Of course_. “And the elevator is broken.” He adds in as an afterthought.

“Naturally.” He huffs. “Alright let’s get this over with.” Lance ends up practically carrying Keith up the whole way, only putting him down when they reach the room.

“Can you make it to your bed?” He asks but Keith just grabs onto Lance’s jacket mumbling. “Sorry what?”

“Stay.” He says pulling Lance closer.

“Oh quiznak give me strength. Is this really good idea?” Lance squeaks, trying to make his body behave. He feels his hand being tugged on as Keith leads him down the hall. There’s not much, his guitar lays on a couch out of the case with papers scattered all around it. There’s a couple photos around the place with someone he doesn’t recognize but not much, it was almost like Keith was ready to leave at any given moment. Lance moped at the lack of personal items around the place, he Pidge and Hunk had photos everywhere there was no debate that _that_ was the space they occupied continuously. Lance made a mental note to start taking photos with Keith so he had more things to put in his home.

“Lance?” Keith’s large eyes look up at him round and wide and hope. He’s seen funny Keith and sleepy Keith and now possibly emotional Keith. He doesn’t know if he’s ready for that one.

“Yeah?” he gives him his undivided attention.

“Can- can I trust you? I-I want you to stay but only if I can trust you.” He slurs grabbing at the sides of Lance’s jacket blinking up at him. Lance settles his hands on Keith’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in a comforting motion.

“Course you can trust me Keith. Is there something you want to tell me or . . . ?” Keith shakes his head.

“No not yet. Maybe never, but I just want to know you’ll still be my friend. Like no matter what.” He says seriously even though his words aren’t totally clear. Lance leans down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“Of course Keith, you’ll have me and Hunk and Pidge from now on okay? You- you don’t have to be alone if you don’t want.” Keith doesn’t respond but he does grab Lance’s hand and start dragging him down the hall with renewed energy.

“Yes yes I’m coming, gees you’re demanding aren’t you?” Keith huffs at him dragging him into a room at the end of the hallway which turns out to be his bedroom, well Lance assumed it was a bedroom but all that was in the square room was a mattress on the floor a dresser with a single photo frame and clothes hanging from various surface areas.

Keith lets go of Lance’s hand and starts taking his jacket off. Okay yeah that’s normal, Lance tries not to get ahead of himself and calm down and it works until _somebody_ starts kicking off his skinny jeans. Well he tries. Keith definitely stumbles around until he gives up and flops down on the bed to get them off but they’ve turned inside out and they’re still stuck around his ankles.

“Ugh. I hate skinny jeans.” He grumbles kicking his feet in a lazy manor until he starts tearing his shirt off. It flies off effortlessly unlike his pants.

“Is that- is that a fucking bellybutton  . . . piercing?” and Lance should not find the little red jewel winking at him from Keith’s abdomen attractive but he does. Oh god does he find it attractive. Keith looks up blinking for a moment having forgotten Lance was there at all. Well then.

“Oh this?” Keith pushes the bar around which pulls the skin and okay it was hot now it’s just making Lance’s skin feel weird. Doesn’t that hurt? Can Keith feel the bar under his skin? Can _Lance_ feel the bar under his skin? “What cha doin’ Lance?” Keith smiles tilting his head, Lance rears back instantly. When had he knelt down on the floor?

“Uh nothing! Nothing.” He yelps trying to play it off cool, which is far from what he does but Keith is laughing with his head tilted back and he doesn’t care what he looks like anymore.

“Strip and then you can come touch.” Keith chuckles and Lance loses it, his face feels like he’s on fire so he buries it in both hands and tries to remember how to breathe and _not_ jump Keith’s bones. In out in out and repeat. This of course just causes Keith to start laughing again and honestly Lance doesn’t think his poor little heart can take much more of this.

“Duuuuuuude!” He whines refusing to look up. “I’m just gunna . . . go crash on the couch I think. Safer.” he mumbles and tries to stand up but Keith tugs on his jacket and looks at him with big round eyes and Lance knows he’s not going anywhere.

“You can borrow some sweats if you don’t sleep in your boxers, but I will throw you out the window if you touch me with those jeans.” He says seriously.

“What’s wrong with my jeans? Don’t you ever just crash in your clothes?” Keith scrunches his face up.

“Ew no that’s way too warm for one, and for two it just feels nasty wearing jeans under blankets.” Keith pulls on the fabric of Lance’s pants. “Off.” He commands softly. Lance tries not to get too excited but he’d be lying if he said he all by ripped his clothes off of his body. Lance kneels in front of Keith, discarded clothes long forgotten in a heap near the door.

“So can I like . . . touch it?” He asks pointing towards the belly bar in Keith’s skin.

“Yeah sure.” Keith says happily shrugging his shoulders as he leans back to expose it. Lance concentrates on the shiny bar and most definitely does _not_ look down or anywhere else for that matter. He pokes the jewel and-

“Ouch.” Keith jumps. Lance freaks out waving his hands around.

“Oh my god I am so sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay- why are you laughing?” He deadpans as Keith wears a shit eating grin. “You sir, are an asshole.”

“I’m sorry but you’re too easy, I had too.” _If only you knew_. “Here.” Keith grabs Lance’s hand and presses his finger between the two sparkly jewels and Lance is the one yelping this time.

“That is so fucked up dude!” He jumps but Keith holds his hand there feeling the bar just below his skin. “So it really doesn’t hurt?”

“Nope I’ve had this since I was sixteen. It’s been healed for a long time.” Lance gets a little braver and pushes his finger back in the space where he can feel the bar.

“Okay I don’t know if this is attractive or really weird.” He says mesmerized.  “Or both. Possibly both.” He nods to himself.

“What are your thoughts on tongue piercings?” He asks sticking his out to revel a tiny little silver bead Lance has never noticed before now. Lance swallows and chases his dirty thoughts away, but that’s harder said than done, literally, when he’s sitting in his boxers in front of a stunning human being who is also in said boxers and on a bed. And they’re alone.

“Th-they’re nice! I personally wouldn’t know what it’s like to have one bu-“

“And how do you feel about dick piercings?” Keith muses smugly. Lance’s jaw drops.

“Jesus Christ no you _don’t_.” He whines running his hand through his hair thinking about the benefits of one.

“No. No I don’t.” Keith laughs at how fast he can reduce Lance to a blushing mess.

“You’re a total tease.” Lance complains sitting next to Keith on the end of the bed. Without warning Keith swings his leg over Lance’s lap so both his knees are hugging either side of Lance’s hips. Keith threads his hands into Lance’s hair at the back of his head leaning dangerously close. Lance reminds his dick to politely calm the _fuck_ down.

“Sorry what was that?” he hums smugly biting at his lips. Lance leans in closer so their noses are touching.

“I _said_ you’re a tease.” He breathes back at him glancing down at his lips. When Keith leans in Lance closes his eyes and leans in too waiting to meet lips but instead he finds nothing and there’s a warm press of skin on his forehead. Keith swings off of Lance’s lap and crawls up the bed and scurries under the covers giggling. Lance whips around gawking at the mischievous man who’s hiding half of his face under the covers, but even so Lance knows, he _knows_ the shit eating grin Keith has on right now.

“You little shit!” Lance laughs crawling up to the top of the bed, he tries pulling the covers back but Keith won’t let him. “Oh come on its cold out here.” He pouts.

“Password.” Keith demands first. Lance glares at him, thinking.

“Uh tacos?” Keith blinks then folds down the blankets.

“Holy shit.” He frowns.

“Ha!” Lance crows wiggling underneath the blankets, sighing when it’s already so warm. Lance turns on his side watching Keith. “Hey no one said you could fall asleep.” He jabs him in the side lightly. Keith blinks his eyes open, sleepy smile on his face.

“Sorry kind of hard not to pass out when you’re drunk.” He excuses. 

“That didn’t seem to faze you a few minutes ago. You had like a second wind there for a moment.” Lance scoffs tracing his finger up and down Keith’s arm. The other man grabs it and rolls into Lance’s chest. “Man you’re touchy when you drink.” Keith wiggles closer pressing his entire body into Lance’s. He reminds his dick, once again, to calm the fuck down. Except Keith seems to pick this up and moves his ass around innocently a few more times than necessary. Lance breaths in deeply and nuzzles his face into Keith’s neck overly tempted to start kissing it.

“That’s not fair and you _know_ it.” He whines pressing his hips forward just a touch, biting his bottom lip at the friction. Keith keeps moving around until Lance digs his nails into his hip.

“You have a surprising amount of self-control.” Keith hums leaning his shoulder into Lance, body relaxing.

“And you’ve been testing it all night long.” This earns a scoff from Keith.

“Maybe I’ll have to see how far it goes on a night we haven’t been drinking.” Lance nudges his face closer thinking that they might have the same shampoo.

“Can’t say I’d mind that at all.” He whispers.

“Oh that I can tell.” Keith chuckles wiggling his hips for just a second.

“Oh fuck off, you’d be like this too if the rolls were switched.” He grumbles glaring at Keith’s neck.

“Yes I would.” Keith sighs.

“Goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight Lance.”


	4. Over Protective is an Understatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds a strange man is his baby brothers bed and it goes just about as well as you would think

When Lance wakes up he doesn’t remember anything at first, but that might be the jackhammer going on behind his eyes. He tries sitting up and then promptly decides that’s a bad fucking idea and settles back down. Things slowly piece themselves together. He remembers drinking tequila with Hunk, Pidge, and Keith; and he remembers walking Keith back to his apartment on the top fucking floor drunk as hell. He remembers Keith being a little shit and being a tease. He also remembers that Keith also has a thing for willingly stabbing holes into his body and filling them with metal.

He stiffens trying to remember if they did anything past that but he can feel that Keith still has boxers on and so does he so he relaxes and pulls Keith closer. _So warm_. He thinks nuzzling closer when Keith twitches in his sleep. _And so fucking cute._

“Keith! You lazy butt, get out of bed already.” The door slams open and both men bolt upright. Yeah, Lance doesn’t remember this guy. And he obviously doesn’t know who Lance is based on the way he looks shocked to find him next to Keith, and the way that look turns into a forceful smile that makes Lance want to jump out the window. “Who are you and why are you in bed with my baby bother?” He grins too brightly. Well least this wasn’t Keith’s boyfriend or something. But brother? Yeah that wasn’t the best either. Probably worse when he sees the size of his biceps when he folds his arms.

“Shiro! Get the fuck out!” Keith growls throwing his pillow at the built man who just dodges it.

“What are your intentions with my brother hmm?” this Shiro guys asks walking further into the room, Lance pulls the covers up higher trying to cover his chest.

“Uhh-“

“Leave him alone and get out!” Keith yells pointing at the door but Shiro’s smile just widens and honestly Lance wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He looks over at Keith.

“Did he stay the night?” He asks seriously even though it’s pretty fucking obvious. Keith looks like he’s going to yell at him again when his face pales. “ _Yeah._ ” Shiro strains eyes wide.

“W-we didn’t have sex!” Lance blurts out waving his hands at the large man. “I didn’t do anything to him I swear!” He gasps scooting behind Keith hiding. Yeah _hiding_ don’t judge him it’s what any sane person would do.

“Oh I don’t give a shit about that. Well- kind of.” He frowns looking between the two of them. “But that’s not the point.” Shiro’s lips are in a tight flat line staring Keith down.

“D-do you remember anything from last night Lance?” Keith stutters not breaking eye contact with his brother. Lance looks between the two of them and he feels like he’s missing something.

“Uh yeah? I walked you h-home and then we came in here and- uh” He glances up at Shiro and looks away before he looks back at him. “We went to bed.” He finishes.

“Anything else?” Shiro snaps, drilling holes into him with his gaze.

“N-no?”

“You don’t sound too sure.” He presses stepping closer. Lance yelps, throwing his arms up in the air and moves further behind Keith.

“I don’t remember anything else! I was too drunk alright? Which reminds me, can we all speak quietly? My head feels like it’s been kicked in.” He sighs rubbing at it. Keith’s arms are out in a protective manor, keeping himself between Lance and Shiro.

“Happy?” Keith snaps. It takes a moment but Shiro seems to relax. “Now get out and let us get dressed.” He orders. Keith’s brother starts to leave, closing the door as he goes but stops and pokes his head back in, pointing a mechanical finger directly at Lance.

“Hurt my baby brother and I will end you.”

“Shiro!” Keith yells throwing the second pillow but all it hits is the door. Keith flops backwards into Lance as soon as he’s gone. Lance holds his hands up innocently waiting for his brother to bust his way back through the door.

“Well. That was fun.” Lance say tensely.

“I am so sorry about that Lance, he’s not normally such an ass. He’s just a little protective.” Keith sighs sitting up.

“You don’t say.” Lance gets up and looks around for his clothes, pulling them on when he finds them. Keith gets up doing the same.

“Seriously. I am _so_ sorry. He’s not really going to kill you.” Lance eyes up the window from the door. “Lance no, you are leaving through the door.” He turns to Keith.

“Yeah. In a _body bag_.” And he’s not sure if he’s joking or not. Most likely not. “Have you seen your brother? He’s huge! And muscly and scary and _huge_. Like he looks like he could snap my neck in half with two fingers!”

“You’re over reacting.” Keith signs. Lance pouts crossing his arms over his chest. Keith walks up to him tugging his arms apart till he can sneak in between them. “It won’t be that bad, I’ll protect you from him don’t worry.” Lance nods slightly and follows Keith into the hallway making sure to check Shiro isn’t down the hall waiting for him or something.

Instead he finds him sitting at the table in Keith’s kitchen with bottle of pain killers waiting for them. Keith marches into the kitchen sending his brother a warning glare before grabbing the bottle getting pills for both himself and Lance.

“Can you make a coffee for Lance, Shiro?” Keith asks while he grabs and fills a couple glasses with water.

“Hmm sorry I took the last one.” He said politely taking a sip of his own. Keith glares at his brother when he hands Lance the glass of water and pills, Lance takes them quickly.

“Ah that’s okay I was gunna head out anyways.” He says shrugging his green jacket on and pointing towards the door. Shiro puts his phone down on the table.

“Actually I’d like to ask you a few questions . . . ?” He waits.

“Lance.”

“Lance.” Shiro nods when he’s hit in the back of the head with a K-cup.

“You liar.” Keith grunts pulling another two from the cupboard. “Lance you don’t have to stay if you don’t want, not matter what the jerk says.” Hooking his thumb over his shoulder at his brother. Keith starts making the first cup of coffee and the smell relaxes all the tense muscles in his body.

“I’ll stay if you’re making coffee.” He shrugs pulling a chair out from the table. Shiro eyes him but says nothing. Keith hands Lance the first coffee and then proceeds to make his own.

“So Lance, what do you do for work? I hope my bother didn’t lure you away from your job this morning.”

“As if.” Keith huffs from the counter.

“Uh no actually, I don’t have a set amount of hours. I get an assignment and then complete it on my own time.” Lance grips the handle of his steaming mug hoping to find the right words.

“What kind of assignments? Do you do them all by yourself?” Keith sits down taking the chair in between them thankfully, he even angles himself so he’s facing Shiro more than Lance, like a makeshift wall. Lance feels a fondness in his body at the protectiveness Keith is showing _but_ he also feels like running out the door with the body language Shiro is projecting.

“Nope my two friends Pidge and Hunk do the same work as I do, we help each other out a lot.”

“And what kind of assignments do you do? You keep avoiding that.” He pushes. Keith sighs and puts his coffee cup on the table with a loud clank.

“Drop it Shiro.” His brother eyes him but seems to drop it, Lance sets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in.

“Fine.” He says eyeing Keith right back, he looks over at Lance again. “What are your intentions with my baby brother?” he quips.

“Oh my god Shiro would you stop calling me that? And stop asking that question.” Lance looks between the two of them, beside them both being glaringly attractive Lance doesn’t really see a resemblance.

“Are you guys actually brothers? Like by blood.” he asks carefully. Keith turns towards him a little.

“Not by blood no, I told you my parents died and I ended up in the system.” Lance nods. “Well Shiro was in the system too and we became really close-“

“What he actually means is he was always picking fights with people twice his size and needed someone to save his ass.” Shiro chuckles wearing an honest smile. Okay Lance can see what Keith means when he says he’s not that bad, just protective.

“Anyways, he aged out before I did and when he was old enough he legally adopted me.” Keith shrugged like it wasn’t the sweetest story Lance had ever heard. “Even though I didn’t have that much longer till I would have been aged out too.”

“I think that’s really sweet.” Lance smiled forgetting the hostile vibes coming from said brother.

“So how are you feeling Lance? Recall anything from last night now?” Shiro swore when Keith kicked him in the shin under the stable. Subtle. Lance picked at the chip on the rim of the cup with his fingers before answering.

“Like I said, we just went to bed and I woke up when you came in. Nothing more.” He sighed.

“Didn’t notice being too warm or too cold, anything like that?”

“ _Shiro_.” Keith hissed. Lance hesitated looking between the two siblings.

“Uh it was warm I guess?” Lance was starting to wonder if Shiro was all there or not when he heard his phone going off in Keith’s bedroom. Saved by the ringtone. Lance pushed away from the table. “I’ll be right back.” Thankful for the excuse to get some breathing room he hurried to the room, finding his phone lost under some random clothes Keith had on the floor.

He flicked the green circle sideways. “Johnsons morgue, you tag em’ we bag em’.” Lance said quickly.

“ _Oh thank god you are alive.”_ Hunk breathed from the other end of the line.

“Uh yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“ _Well we only texted you like a million times bud. We thought maybe Keith turned out to be some crazy murderer and killed you.”_ Lance heard Pidge yelling somewhere in the background. “ _Oh yeah or that you were stuck in a bush somewhere cause you were pretty drunk when you two left last night.”_

“Ugh tell me about it this hangover fucking kills dude. No more tequila like ever again.” There was more yelling in the background.

“ _Pidge says you’re lying._ ”

“Okay well yes we all know I’m stupid enough to do it again. Just a figure of speech. Anyways I’m alive, for now.” Lance adds eyeing the door waiting for Shiro to barge in.

“ _For now? Why for now? Why would you not be alive between now and when you get home?_ ” Hunk asks nervously. Lance lowers his voice whispering into the phone.

“Well turns out Keith has an older _very_ protective brother who happened to walk into Keith’s room this morning to find both of us in his bed spooning. You know, nothing big.”

“ _Did you have any clothes on? You didn’t did you? Awe man you totally did the frick frack. How are you not dead?_ ”

“What no! Have a little more faith in me, we were both drunk as fuck, I didn’t really want the night to end like that. And yes we had clothes on, we had . . . boxers on.”

“ _So when this big brother saw you two, it looked like you were completely naked then._ ” Hunk pointed out, Lance rubbed his hand down his face.

“Yeah. Yeah it looked exactly like that. God no wonder he keeps asking what happened last night.”

“ _Wait he’s still there?”_

“Yeah he just wanted to ask me about my _intentions_ with his, and I quote, baby brother.” Lance groans.

“ _Whoa._ ”

“Like I said, the guys a little protective.” Lance’s phone beeped in his hand signalling it’d be dead soon. “Phone’s dying gotta go. If I’m not home in like two hours come find my body.”

” _How about you just don’t die, kay bud?_ ” Lance laughs telling him he’ll try not to before hanging up and slipping his phone into his jean pockets. He’s closing Keith’s door when he hears an argument in the kitchen making him pause.

“I’m telling you Keith something isn’t right about him.”

“You’re just being overprotecti-“

“Of course I am! I wasn’t the idiot who let him stay over the _whole night_ Keith! God do you know how badly that could have ended if he _saw_ you?”

“Shush! I think he’s off the phone.” A quick pause before Keith called out his him. Lance made a show of opening and closing the door a little too loudly.

“Right here,” He called back walking down the hallway. “Sorry ‘bout that, my friends were just wondering where I was.” He smiled back and forth between the two men hoping they didn’t realise he had totally been listening in on their conversation.

“Yeah understandable.” Shiro nodded. What had they been talking about? What wasn’t Lance supposed to see, and why would it have been so bad if he did? Maybe Keith had webbed toes or a funny birthmark on his ass cheek or something.

“Anyways I’m gunna get going here. Thanks for the coffee, I’ll see you guys later.” He said quickly heading towards the door.

“Lance wait up, I’ll walk back with you and grab my bike.”

“I can drive you to get it.” Shiro offers. Keith points a finger at him as he shoves his shoes on.

“Don’t forget to lock my door when you leave, and don’t wait up for me either.” Shiro looks like he’s going to object but Keith has already shoved both of them out the door and slammed it before he could.


	5. You Useless Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have an interesting hangover day, there's spandex and blushing and Hunk is a beast.

“Go go go!” Keith hisses.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Lance says taking the stairs two at a time. They don’t talk or slow down until they’re a couple blocks from Keith’s place.

“I am so. Sorry. Lance. Holy shit I knew he’d be bad I didn’t think he’d be _that_ bad.” Keith sighs bumping into Lance’s side by accident.

“It’s not too bad, I mean I’d rather not have a repeat of that _ever_ again but he’s just looking out for you. I’d probably be a little concerned to find a stranger in Hunk or Pidge’s bed too.” He shrugs.

“So he didn’t scare you off?” Keith looks hopeful when he asks. Lance looking at him smiling and throws his arm around him.

“Pfft are you kidding me? It’ll take a lot more to scare me off than that. Plus he doesn’t look so though, I bet I’d give him a run for his money.” He brags puffing his chest up, Keith laughs shoving him in the side.

“Yeah right! You don’t have that level of skill.” Keith scoffs, bumping into his side again.  Lance narrows his eyes playfully.

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah I do. Lance he serves in an army of sorts. I highly doubt you could keep up.” Lance slaps his hand onto his chest.

“You wound me Keith. Ye of little faith. I have some tricks up my sleeve too you know.” He wiggles his eyebrows making Keith laugh again, and god Lance loves that sound when it makes his stomach do funny things.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Spar with me then.” He says suddenly. Keith tilts his head and it’s fucking adorable.

“Wait seriously? Where?”

“My work space, and don’t ask why we spar at work.” Keith eyes him for a moment but lets it go.

“So secretive.” He baits but Lance doesn’t take it. He does take his phone squinting to see the screen since it’s just about impossible to see with the brightness turned all the way down. He types out a quick text to who he hopes is Hunk, asking for him and Pidge to clear their work area so he can bring Keith there. He gets an imitate response from Pidge telling him he owes them. He’ll probably be buying them drinks for the next month but he can’t be bothered to care.

“There.” He smiles at Keith. “When we get to your bike I’ll tell you where to go and we can spar.”

“Well that sounds great and all but how about food first? I don’t know about you but after I drink I need something greasy.” He says seriously. Lance blames it on being scared shitless by Shiro this morning but he’s just noticed he’s actually pretty hungry.

“Okay food then serious ass kicking.”

*  
Lance almost breaks down crying when he reads the note on the door Hunk left him telling him there’s French toast waiting for both him _and_ Keith in the oven.

“I think I’m in love.” Keith says when he steps into Lance’s house, smell of cinnamon wafting by him.

“Hunk is mine. No touchy.” Lance tells him pulling out a large plate of food and placing it on the table for them. Lance insists Keith takes a seat while he brings everything over to him.

“You’re friends are amazing.” Keith says in awe as he digs into the delicious food.

“They really are.” Lance agrees cutting up all his French toast before drowning it in syrup. Keith eyes the label.

“Real syrup? Hunk?” Keith guesses taking the bottle from Lance.

“Surprisingly no, Pidge and I had to fight to get this stuff. Its frickin’ expensive. But so worth it.” After they’ve almost emptied the plate Keith slouches back in his seat unable to eat anything more if he tried.

“I don’t think I can spar like this.” Keith wheezes rubbing his stomach. Lance stands to waddle his way over to their couch, flopping down gracefully.

“Okay so maybe that wasn’t the best idea, but I did ask those two to clean things up and if I don’t I’ll have to face the wrath of Pidge, and I’d rather not die.”

“True.” Keith agrees coming to stand in front of the couch, Lance pulls on his hand till Keith shyly lays on top of him. He’s heavier than he seems but he’s like a blanket of warmth so Lance doesn’t really care as he wraps his arms around him.

“We should probably not stay here all day and get up.” Lance says quietly shifting to get more comfortable as he’s pressed into the old couch cushions. Keith doesn’t seem particularly pleased with this suggestion as he grumbles and snuggles underneath his chin.

“Like ten more minutes?” he pushes.

“Ten more minutes.” Lance agrees. “But we’re not falling asleep and we are getting up in ten minutes as all costs.”

*

It’s a lot longer than ten minutes because Hunk and Pidge storm through the front door startling both men. Lance winces when Keith elbows him in the side trying to sit up.

“Oi assholes. You were supposed to meet us at the shop like an hour ago.” Pidge yells kicking at Lance’s leg who’s still laying there.

“Pidddgee noooo shhh.” Lance complains cradling his head in his hands.

“No, a deal is a deal now let’s go. You’ve wasted the whole day just ‘cause you’re hung over now hop to it. You too Keith.” They add kicking his shin lightly. Keith glares at Lance.

“I hate you.” He groans. Lance just nods his head, slowly standing up.

“I hate me too.”

They don’t take Keith’s bike in favor of driving the creepy white van, even if Keith looks skeptical of it at first.

“You sure have a lot of equipment.” Keith says looking around at the monitors, keyboards and well he’s not really sure what else he’s looking at.

“Thank you.” Hunk twists in his seat looking behind him. “Both Pidge and I operate it, took a long time to set up.”

“Hey.” Lance huffs.

“Lance knows how to work it too, it’s just impossible to make him sit his ass down and do it.” Pidge supplies helpfully.

“Thanks guys!” Lance yells sarcastically.

“Um are you guys like, hitmen or something?” Keith asks carefully eyeing everyone.

“What? No! What would make you say that?” Lance laughs nervously, his two friends clamping their mouths shut. Okay Keith wasn’t an idiot so maybe bringing him in the work van they use, and bringing him to their shop _wasn’t_ their best idea.

“Lance. There’s literally a gun under your seat.” He dead pans.

“Motherfucker.” He grumbles. “Pidge I thought you said you took care of this shit!” He hisses. They glare at him through the rear-view mirror.

“I did. That’s why it’s under the seat.” They shrug casually, well it looks casual but Lance can tell they’re having a mental breakdown trying to figure out what to do about Keith.

“Hey you guys can’t explain. Don’t worry I get it.” Keith offers waving the whole thing off.

“You do?” Hunk’s eyebrows are pulled together.

“Yeah Shiro can’t really talk about his job either so I’m used to it.”

“Big scary gunna kill Lance if he hurts his baby brother dude?” Hunk asks looking at Lance while Keith’s ears turn red.

“Yes.”

“Okay so don’t ask any questions and we’ll won’t have to kill you ‘kay Keith?” Pidge suggests from the drivers seat. Keith looks between Lance and Hunk.

“That’s a joke right?” Keith gives him a concerned look.

“Just please stop asking about our work.” Lance pats his leg.

“Shiro will avenge me just so you know.” He adds.

“Oh I have no doubt about that.” Lance agrees seriously. When they get there they make Keith look away from the keypad and bring him in the back door so he doesn’t have to go through the office-ish area.

“Holy.” Keith whispers looking at what can only be described as a dojo slash fully equipped gym. Lance stops beside him looking at the room too.

“Yeah no biggy.” He grins. “Here.” He says handing Keith a pair of shorts to change into, he points him to the bathroom.

“So this is breaking like, a million rules.” Pidge says flatly eyeing Lance sideways.

“I know but I can’t help it.” He whines leaning into Pidge who’s already geared up. “He’s my weakness.” Pidge frowns at that.

“You’re not allowed to have a weakness Lance.” They point out.

“Vodka.” Hunk says firmly when he walks by with giant weights in his hands.

“That’s different!” Pidge yells after him.

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Uh guys?” Keith says timidly just as Hunk wolf-whistles. Pidge snorts when they see him.

“Are those _mine_?” They giggle looking at the ridiculous spandex shorts Keith’s come out in. And tight. Remarkably tight. Lance’s throat goes dry and he’s guessing it’s not from the hangover. Keith’s hair is just long enough to be pulled back into a short pony tail making it spiky because it’s not long enough to droop yet. It looks so fluffy Lance wants to run his hands through Keith’s hair removing the ponytail just to put it back up himself.  Oh yeah. He’s well beyond fucked.

“These are a little uh, short don’t you think?” he mumbles trying to pull the fabric down but it’s pointless, it just snaps back up right below the curve of his ass. Lance thinks he might just cry.

“I don’t mind.” Lance says swallowing, eyes lingering along the length of Keith’s exposed thighs.

“Lance you useless bisexual.” Hunk smacks the back of Lance’s head breaking his gaze. Hunk blocks his glorious view of Keith as he hands him a pair of Lance’s shorts this time. Keith thanks him taking them quickly and walks back to the bathroom to change.

“Rude.” Pidge says when Keith’s ass disappears behind the closed door. Both Hunk and Lance shoot them an incredulous look. “What?” they say leaning away. “He’s hot, I’m not blind.” They state walking away from the two men. Once Keith is in proper clothes Lance goes over simple moves to start out with and demonstrates them with Pidge after.

“I’ll go easy on you don’t worry.” Lance comforts crouching in front of Keith when they get to the middle of the circle.

“Oh I won’t.” Keith smirks back. Lance moves quickly with the purpose of putting Keith on his ass as quickly as possible, because hey he’s not above totally kicking his ass to show off. Screw letting the people you like win. But things don’t go exactly according to plan because he’s the one who ends up on his ass. Pidge is laughing _their_ ass along with Hunk on the sidelines. Lance blinks looking up at Keith who’s smiling brightly at him hand extended out. That was definitely _not_ the move Lance had just showed Keith that was far more advanced. _What the fuck._ Lance mouthed to himself taking Keith’s offered hand.

“I’d tell you how I did that, but then I’d have to kill you.” He winks. He fucking _winks_ at Lance. He doesn’t know if he’s in love or in shock. Maybe a little bit of both. Hunk and Pidge have settled down and are now only mildly laughing at Lance getting his ass handed to him.

“You should have seen you face.” Pidge grins leaning heavily on her knees. Hunk has his elbow propped on their back and he’s huffing still too.

“That. Was amazing. Keith you are officially my favorite.” Lance sulks from beside Keith but doesn’t think about it too much cause Keith is elbowing him ready for another round.

“Okay I can dig it. No messing around then.” Lance grins, bright spark in his eyes. Lance doesn’t land on his ass this time because he’s ready for Keith, it takes a minute but he pins Keith to the mat triumphantly. He bounces up as soon as Hunk calls it, stick his hand out for Keith.

“Not bad,” Lance grins down at him just as Keith goes to take his hand. “But not good enough.” He says snatching his hand back before Keith can grab it. He’s about to laugh at the look on Keith’s face when his legs are kicked out from him. Keith pats him on the back when he stands up.

“You’re right, not good enough.” He boasts. They go a couple more rounds before both of them are breathing hard grinning like fools at each other.

“Okay but seriously where did you learn to fight?” Lance huffs handing Keith a water bottle a little out of breath.

“Already told you,” He takes a large swig of water. “If I tell you I have to kill you.”

“Shiro taught you didn’t he?” Lance guesses narrowing his eyes. Keith shrugs casually but there’s a certain smile on his lips. “Knew it.” Keith chuckles grabbing the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face. Lance greedily drinks in the view of Keith’s abs, bellybutton mocking him as it glints in the light before Keith drops his shirt.

“Thirsty?” Keith scoffs eyes trained on Lance and where he had been looking.

“Parched.” Lance quips back before Pidge is in their bubble.

“My turn.” They state plucking Keith’s water bottle from him handing it over to Lance.

It’s interesting to watch from the outside. Pidge and Keith’s fighting styles are similar both agile and quick but Pidge’s moves are a little more advanced than Keith’s but Keith has the weight on Pidge. They go back and forth for a while but Keith starts to give more often than not because he’s already been doing this for the last half hour. That and Pidge and Lance practice almost daily waiting between assignments, Lance is sure Keith practices too but not nearly as much.

“Whooped your ass.” Pidge grins as they pull Keith up.

“I don’t know if this is the best way to spend hung over but it’s definitely the funest.”

“Most fun.” Pidge corrects. Lance frowns.

“Funest works too though doesn’t it?” Lance interjects.

“No no,” Hunk waves joining in, “Most fun is the correct grammar. Pidge is right.” Lance crosses his arms.

“Fine they’re right, but they’re not the funest.” He grins loving the way he catches Pidge’s eye twitch. Keith turns to Hunk eyeing him up.

“Wanna turn big guy?” he offers Hunk who just starts laughing as he walks up to Keith.

“Yeah I do.” Hunk lunges surprisingly fast for his size, wrapping strong hands around Keith’s ankles before yanking him upside down. “Puny human.” He chuckles as Keith just dangles there.

“Oh god,” Keith breathes shocked. “Please don’t smash me side to side into the floor.” Hunk slowly lowers him to the floor till it’s safe to let go.

“Ready to call it quits?” Lance asks grinning. Keith nods hair shaking from his pony as he does.

“I just saw my life flash before my eyes. So yeah I’m good.” He laughs shakily. Pidge pats his back as they walk by.

“Don’t worry, we’ve all been there.”

*

“Sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner?” Pidge asks when they get back home. “Hunks making pizza.”

“Wait, making? Like homemade pizza?” Keith asks slowly his wall to his bike.

“Oh yeah, puts all the others in town to shame.” Lance boasts, walking up the stairs.

“Absolutely.” Pidge agrees, holding the door open for everyone gesturing that Keith do the same.

“Awe guys.” Hunk blushes grinning proudly.

“Alright you sold me, but after that I need to go home ‘cause Shiro’s having an aneurysm.” Keith says kicking his shoes off.

“Has he been blowing up your phone?” Lance asks clearing the table of all the junk that’s accumulated there.

“Wouldn’t know, I turned it off before we left my place.” He smiles. “I can just feel him freaking out from here.

“Yeah I get those feelings too, only it’s when Lance has done something incredibly stupid. It’s like a pinch in my side.” They say pulling a baggy hoodie over their head, it looks like its Hunk’s because it’s so long it looks more like a dress than a hoodie.

“Hardy har.” Lance snarks throwing a kitchen towel that they catch easily. Lance and Pidge continue to bicker and Keith chooses to ignore them after he decided this is a normal occurrence.

“Hey need any help?” Keith offers Hunk as he whirls around the kitchen, he leans away when Hunk’s eyes light up.

“I would love help! Here you can grate the cheese and if you finish that you can cut up some mushrooms and bacon.” Keith wastes no time unwrapping the block of cheese dragging it back and forth over the little holes.

“So did you have fun today?” Hunk asks rolling dough out over the flour covered counter, the oven clicks on beside him with a hum.

“Yeah it was definitely different but I liked it.” He smiles lifting the grate to move the cheese onto a plate. “More?”

“Oh yeah.” Hunk nods. “Well I’m glad you came out. Lance says you don’t really hang out with others?” Keith purses his lips at that.

“I mostly hang out with my brother, we move around a lot sometimes so I never really have time to make friends. Towns can get pretty clicky if you don’t know anyone.” Keith takes the second mound of cheese and puts it onto of the last one, then starts grating again.

“Yeah I hear you. I’ve been pretty lucky with Pidge and Lance, we’ve known each other since school.”

“I can tell you’re pretty close. Working together _and_ living together? That’s pretty dedicated.” Keith grabs the nearest knife pulling mushrooms out of a brown paper bag to start chopping. Hunk grabs the round dough placing it over his hand carefully.

“We’re gunna shower.” Pidge calls, Lance following closely behind.

“Don’t mess up our pizza Keith.” Lance teases disappearing behind a corner.

“Yeah we have two showers don’t worry; we’re not _that_ close.” Hunk chuckles watching the way Keith’s brows unfurrow. “Actually Lance walked in on Pidge once and oh god, I swore he was legitimately dead.” He shakes his head.

“Last time that happened I take it?” Keith guesses making a neat pile of mushrooms.

“Oh yeah.” He laughs. “But I was going to say about the three of us being close is its nice, but it’s not always easy. We have our good days and our bad days. Sometimes when we need a break we crash on the couch in the office at the shop. Gives us a little bit of peace and quiet.” Hunk explains throwing the dough up and spinning it in the air a few times.

“Yeah Shiro and I get like that too. Don’t always like him but I love him. That’s just family.” Keith shrugs moving onto the bacon. “I should probably turn my phone on.” He sighs pulling it out.

“Yeah if Lance woke up with a strange naked man in his bed I’d be concerned too.” Hunk smile softly. Keith turns away from the far too affectionate gaze.

“We weren’t naked.” He grumbles. “We had underwear on.” He scrolls through the million texts Shiro has sent him and clears all the missed phone calls.

 **Keith:** I’m alive no one has killed me, I’m staying at Lance’s for dinner.

 **Shiro:** Thank you for finally replying. It’s not like I was panicking or anything.

Keith frowns at his phone. He knows how Shiro gets anxious. “Gimme a sec, I’m just gunna call my brother.”

“He’s welcome to come for pizza too.” Hunk says casually throwing another pizza in the air. Keith nods and steps outside for a second dialing Shiro’s number.

“ _Are you okay?”_ Shiro’s voice sounds strained. And Keith feels like shit for making him worry.

“I’m fine I promise.”

“ _Safeword_.” Shiro demands.

“Paladin.” Keith signs.

“ _Okay good. So why’d you call_?”

“Cause I was a jerk for not texting you back. Shouldn’t have made you worry so much.” Keith explains kicking at the little bit of gravel at the top of the stairs.

“ _And I should have left you and Lance alone this morning. We both kind of messed up._ ” He huffs but Keith can hear the smile in his voice, he can picture it too.

“Na, you were just doing your job as big brother.”

“ _Yeah and you were doing your job as bratty little brother._ ” He laughs on the other end.

“So they invited you for dinner too, Hunk’s making pizza if you wanna join us.” Keith waits for Shiro to say no.

“ _Well if I come over I can find out where Lance lives just in case he ever does something stupid_.”

“Shiro.” Keith warns.

“ _Kidding kidding! But it would make me feel better_.”

“Kay I’ll text you their address.”


	6. Waiting for Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter with fluff and cuteness. You've been warned

“Shiro said he’d love to come over and thanks for the invite. He’s also bringing a salad.”

“Oh he didn’t need to do that.” Hunk says putting three pans into the oven.

“Oh I told him that but that’s just Shiro.” Hunk smiles warmly at Keith.

“Well that’s nice of him. I’m always trying to get Lance to eat more greens.” Keith scoffs sitting down in a kitchen chair.

“I doubt he’ll eat it if Shiro brought it. Probably thinks it’s poisoned.”

“Shiro poisoned what now?” Lance asks round the corner glaring between Hunk and Keith.

“See?” Keith says pointing at him. “Salad. And you’re eating it.” He says sternly.

“Oh no. I know how this goes. I eat it get knocked out, wake up tired to a chair under a bright light. Been there done that, no thank you.”

“Uh . .  .” He raises his eyebrow expectantly.

“Why don’t you take a quick shower Keith? You worked pretty hard, I’ll show you where everything is.” Hunk says practically shoving Keith out of his chair and down the hallway Pidge and Lance just came from.

“Lance!” Pidge hisses whipping the side of his leg with a damp towel.

“Ouch! Pidge what the fuck that hurt!” He curses rubbing the forming welt.

“You can’t just say shit like that around Keith.” They growl.

“It was a joke!” He covers throwing his hands in the air. Pidge shoots him a pointed look. “Okay so yes it happened but he doesn’t have to know that I’m not actually joking.” Pidge groans and flops onto the table.

“It’s not gunna be pretty if he figures out who we are Lance, or _what_ we do.”

“I know.” Lance says quietly picking at his fingers.

*

Keith and Hunk return from their showers, Keith sporting one of Lance’s shirts and he almost faints but snaps out of it when there’s a knock on the door, he’ll gawk later when he’s not under big bothers watchful eye. Hunk walks over opening it for Shiro and his bowl of salad to come through.

“Hey come on in. I’m Hunk.” He says sticking his hand out, Shiro smiles politely and returns the gesture. “You already know Lance.” Who receives a curt nod but it’s a start. “And this is-“

“Oh my god look at your arm!” Pidge squeals pushing Hunk out of the way. “Hold this.” They hand the bowl over to Hunk and start looking over the robotic arm attached to a very surprised man.

“Pidge!” Lance scolds first. They jump back pushing their glasses up their nose.

“Sorry sorry! It’s just a beautiful piece I mean look at it. Can you wiggle your fingers for me?” Shiro smiles slowly and does just that. “Fascinating.” Pidge says in awe. Lance comes and grabs them by the shoulders steering them away.

“Please don’t mind them, they’re a little tech crazy.” Lance explains.

“It’s alright. It’s refreshing to have someone address it directly instead of just staring at it. And . . . they? Sound like they know what they’re talking about.” Pidge easily bounces around Lance excitedly, eyes sparkling, and goes back to Shiro’s arm.

“Well that wasn’t awkward.” Lance sighs watching Pidge interact with Shiro.

“It’s fine. You’d know if he wasn’t okay with it.” Keith shrugs watching them as well.

“Yeeaaahhh, I feel like I know what his disapproval looks like.” Lance says bitterly.

“Foods ready!” Hunk calls.

*

Pidge pretty much didn’t leave Shiro or his arm alone the whole night but it went relatively smoothly. Nobody was asked about their work and nobody offered either. It was win win. Shiro didn’t stay long only an hour or so before he thanked them for having him over and left warning Keith not to stay out too late.

“Yeah he’s right I should get going. I’m gunna go home and pass out.” Keith yawned putting his plate in the sink.

“Agreed. Hang over, nearly died, sparing and then carb overload? I’m not going to remember hitting the pillow tonight.” Lance laughed.

“Not to mention we didn’t get any work done today so we’ll be up early.” Pidge reminds him.

“Yeah I’ll get out of your hair then.” Keith thanks them for the food and spending the day with him, it’s the most fun he’s had in a while.

“I’ll walk you to your bike.” Lance offers following Keith out the door.

“You know I only parked like ten feet from your door.” Keith smiles watching Lance blush a little.

“I’m just being a proper gentlemen.” Lance excuses stopping when they’re in front of Keith’s shiny red bike.

“Or you’re waiting for something.” Keith muses searching Lance’s face.

“I may or may not be waiting for _something_ but if it happens or not it doesn’t matter. I’d still walk you to your bike.” Keith rolls his eyes and steps into Lance’s space so they’re chest to chest, hands going to his hips.

“You’re cute.” He smiles a little lopsided.

“Cute enough to . . . kiss perhaps?” Lance shuffles closer resting his forearms on Keith’s shoulders.

“Hmm I dunno if you’re _that_ cute.” He teases leaning away.

“Ouch, guess I’ll just go get some ice for that burn.” Lance sniffs turning away.

“Oh shut up and come here.” Keith laughs pushing up on his toes just the slightest to reach Lance’s lips. Lance pulls him close by his hips, dipping down to meet him part way. Keith’s lips are warm in the chilly night and slightly chapped from pulling on them all the time but Lance doesn’t care because he’s _kissing_ Keith. Keith the guy who sings with the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard and fights like he was born for it. The guy who makes jokes when he least expects them and teases Lance like there’s no tomorrow, but he loves it and wouldn’t have it any other way. Keith sighs leaning into Lance further, lips moving against his slowly like they have all the time in the world. And then Keith is biting at Lance’s lips, darting his tongue out teasing him once again. The taller man opens his mouth wide enough to let Keith in, kissing back passionately. Lance is the first to break away for air, lips redden. He slips his hands up either side of Keith’s face and kisses his lips again quickly, eyes searching his face for what he doesn’t know.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Keith breaths shallowly. Lance swallows thickly.

“Feelings mutual.” He chuckles quietly leaning down again to press his lips against Keith’s. “You have to go on your toes. That’s fucking adorable.” Lance grins even though Keith is glaring at him.

“Fuck you.” He gripes. Lance wets his lips quirking his eyebrow.

“Gladly.” He teases. Keith turns a pretty red before shoving his face into the corner of Lance’s neck.

“I hate you.” He mumbles embarrassed. “You have like, no shame.” Lance wraps his arms around him hugging him tightly.

“You get used to it.”

“Doubt it.” Keith shakes his head. “Uh would it- I mean can I tell you something?” He asks biting his lips. Lance takes in the details of Keith’s eyes the way there’s flecks of grey here and there in them.

“Course.” He stands there in the dark with Keith, backdoor light casting a shadow over their faces. Keith shifts his weight side to side thinking carefully before continuing.

“You probably figured this out but I thought I-I should say it in person.” He looks up eyes burning into Lance’s. “Lance I r-really um, I really _really_ like you.” He stutters blush slowly spreading across his cheeks till he ducks into Lance’s shoulder again out of embarrassment. Lance’s face practically splits in half with the smile he’s wearing.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Lance slides his hands up either side of Keith’s face.

“I’m too busy trying to disappear into nothingness thanks.” He groans nuzzling forward. Lance huffs a laugh and tries coaxing him up out from the safety of his shoulder.

“Come on Keith. Just for a second?” he hesitates but allows Lance to tilt his head up, the cutest pout on his face when he does. Lance presses a warm chaste kiss to Keith’s lips before pulling away. “I really like you too Keith. Like an incredible amount. I like the way you surprise me every time I think I know you a little, I like the way you instantly kicked my ass at sparing. I like the way you look when you sing because you don’t even have to see the guitar to play it. I like your bad boy edge even though you’re a softy deep down.” Lance leans down and kisses him again. “I just really like you and everything about you, so don’t be embarrassed, trust me the feelings mutual.” He smiles brightly. Keith’s eyes are wide as he blinks up at him before he drags him down kissing him harshly. Their teeth clack but they fall into rhythm slowly, hands trailing up and down each other’s backs, hands tangling in hair. Keith breaks away first.

“I-I needed to hear that, thanks Lance.” He smiles and it’s a real smile. Lance doesn’t want to let him go so he crushes him in his embrace.

“Stop being so fucking adorable I can’t handle it.” He whines. “Do you have to go home tonight? You could always crash here, I would even take my jeans off.” He smiles eyebrow arching up playfully. Keith chuckles and pushes Lance in the chest with his hand.

“As tempting as that is,” Keith says trailing his finger down Lance’s chest. “Another time. I have to go home but I’ll see you soon okay? I’ll text you when I’m home.” Lance reluctantly agrees even if he is pouting but Keith quickly kisses the expression away.

It takes a few more kisses before Keith is able to get on his bike; and then a few more before he puts his helmet on and drives away. After he promises to text Lance when he gets home safely and see him at the bar on Friday. 


	7. That's Gunna Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter shit goes down Keith finds out that you can't always hide the things you want to, Lance finds out you can't unsee what you don't want either.

“Alright let’s find this asshole before HQ gives him to another team.” Pidge says frustrated waving a familiar paper around. Hunk snags it from her.

“I agree. I mean is he actually even out there? They don’t say why he’s on the hitlist, and he’s not even normal Galra size.” Hunk sighs handing it over to Lance who purses his lips at the yellow eyes staring back at him in a dark lit photo.

“Whatever I just want this over with.” Lance says throwing it back up front waiting for them to arrive at their stakeout area for the night.

“Hey guys?” Hunk says typing things onto a key board while Pidge drives and Lance snaps his gum for the hundredth time.

“What?” Pidge asks tired.

“Do you think we should have gotten a black van? And not like, blaring white? ‘Cause we do most of our shit in dark alleys and what not.” Both Pidge and Lance say nothing for moment.

“Mother fucker.” Lance sighs. “Yes Hunk that would make things easier I bet. All in favor for giving this thing a shitty makeover next week say Aye.”

“Aye.” Hunk and Pidge drone simultaneously.

“There’s been a few sightings here but no much, but it’s something.” Pidge says pointing to a poorly lit park.

“Hey we’re pretty close to Keith’s house.” Lance mentions casually.

“Lance focus.” Pidge snaps.

“Fine fine.” He gets out of the van fully armed. He wants to find this bastard so they can move onto the next mission. He treads his way through some bushes in the park, moving on stealth mode. He pauses here and there checking to see if there’s a sign of anything but there’s nothing.

“Guys this is pointless.” He complains into the headset, shoulders sagging.

“Just do one more loop.” Hunk’s voice crackles back.

“Copy.” He sighs and continues walking. He’s less quiet because he swears there’s nothing else here aside from him and a rather noisy owl somewhere in the trees and-

“Holy shit there he is!” Lance yells when something purple barrels past him out of nowhere. He must have seen Lance first and was waiting him out. Not typical but cleaver. Lance takes off in hot pursuit crashing through bushes, gravel cracking underneath his feet. The Galra swerves this way and that but Lance isn’t letting him out of his sight and he’s gaining on him. Lance sees his chances and zigs when the Galra zags and they collide _hard._

Lance goes to force him to the ground but he’s already slipped out of the hold and put _Lance_ into one knocking his headset off. He lets go shoving Lance towards the ground but he’s ready for that and kicks the guys feet out from under him, jumping him as soon as he’s down. The Galra covers his face thrashing around and it’s not like it really matters to Lance because all Galra they come across have to be disposed of one way or the other. But it’d be nice to see the face of the one they’ve been chasing for weeks now. Lance slides his knife out of his side pocket pressing it against its neck till it stops squirming.

“Show me your face.” He demands. The creature doesn’t move or speak. Lance presses the blade closer, a drop of blood or two coating the edge of his blade. “If you don’t I’ll see it when you’re dead anyways.” He shrugs.

“ _Lance._ ” It rasps. Lance’s blood runs cold. He knows that voice.

“Show me your face.” He gives the Galra a harsh shake, knife digging a little further. Slowly he lowers his hands, tears running from the corners of his closed eyes. Lance forgets how to breathe. “Open your eyes.” He does but they’re not the pretty violet tinted ones he remembers, they’re unnaturally yellow.

“Don’t kill me.” He gasps. “It’s me. Keith.” He sobs hands shaking in front of his chest. Lance starts shaking his head.

“No you’re not, Keith is human. I would have known if he was Galra. You’re lying.” He growls face feeling damp.

“I swear Lance I- I didn’t want to lie to you. I didn’t know _who_ you were just let me go and you’ll never have to see me again. Just let me go.” He begs. Lance shakes him again.

“You’re not him. You’re not _my_ Keith!” He yells.

“Yes I am!” he yells back.

“Fucking prove it then.” Lance seethes ignoring the way the hand with the knife shakes. “What’s the password?”

“T-taco.”  Lance jumps up off of him.

“Fuck!” He yells, he covers his mouth pacing around, he looks back at Keith who’s still curled up in the dirt, cut on his neck bleeding a little. Lance can’t do this. He can’t go forward with this mission, how can he? Keith gets up and backs away looking behind him when he hears Pidge and Hunk calling Lance’s name.

“Keith wait-“

“No. You’re gunna kill me.” He cries. “I should have listened to Shiro.” He starts walking away faster and Lance tries to catch up to him.

“Just wait! Let’s talk about this!” He yells running after him but Keith has already crashed through bushes and Lance doesn’t have the strength to chase him down. He stops whiping his face off before Pidge and Hunk find him.

*

“So he kicked dirt in your face and got away?” Hunk repeated frowning looking at Lance’s reddened eyes.

“Just like I said. Look I just want to call it a night.” He says taking his gear off in the van and tossing it carelessly aside. “I’m staying at the shop tonight.

“Lance do you want to talk-“

“Just drive Pidge.” And they do. They don’t ask any more questions and leave quietly saying they’ll stop by tomorrow morning with coffee. Lance tells them not to bother.

The second they close the door Lance is calling a cab to pick him up down the street in ten minutes. Next he calls Keith’s cell it rings once and then goes to voicemail. He calls again and it does the same thing. Lance swears and closes the shop up behind him and starts running down the street. His taxi finds him along the way and he shoves a large amount in the drivers face saying she can keep it all if they get there in the next ten minutes. They get there in eight. Lance has her drop him off at the end of the block so he can scale the fire escape because if what happened actually happened, Keith was not going to let him in the front door.

He jimmies the window when he finds Keith’s room and closes it silently behind him. He stops, listening for any kind of noise but there’s none. He walks out into the living room and decides to wait. Keith will come, he knows he will. Meanwhile he keeps trying to call him.

Maybe ten minutes later he hears Keith running down the hall, key jamming into the apartment lock, Lance quickly goes into Keith’s room hiding behind the door. A moment later he can hear Keith sniffing loudly when he opens the door, slamming it into the wall he quickly walks across the room to snatch the one photo he has on his dresser. Lance closes the door behind him making the violet furred creature jump.

“Lance!” He screams tripping into the wall only to turn it into a defensive crouch. Lance’s heart aches at the confirmed information.

“So it really is you.” He frowns, stepping closer to Keith who’s edging his way to the window Lance just came through. “I just wanna talk okay? I’m not going to hurt you.” He says in a calm voice; hands held out in front of him so Keith can see he doesn’t have anything.

“You are a trained _hunter_ Lance. A trained _Galra hunter._ How do I know Pidge and Hunk aren’t just waiting for your signal?” he accuses aggressively, pointing his finger to the door. Lance notices the way it shakes.

“They wouldn’t do that to you Keith. Neither would I.” He takes a small step forward. “We’re friends remember?”

“Did you tell them it was me in the park?” he demands searching Lance’s face. Lance stalls trying to come up with a response. “Exactly! You don’t trust that they won’t kill me. I’ve heard all about you hunters. You don’t give a shit who you kill you’re just in it for the blood money.” He spits through pointy teeth.

“Keith no that’s not true. Can we please just talk? This is- this is a little hard for me to wrap my head around right now.” He huffs taking another step, Keith edges closer to the window. “Keith you won’t get through that window fast enough and you know it.” Lance can see Keith’s chest expanding rapidly calculating if it’s true or not. Debating the chances.

“How’d you know I’d come back here?” He asks eyeing him body ready to pounce at either Lance or the window and he’s not sure which hurts him more. Lance points to the photo in his hands.

“That was taken when you and Shiro were younger right? Probably the day he adopted you given the papers you’re holding and the smile on your face. You wouldn’t walk away from that even if it did kill you.” Keith’s lip wobbles and then his knees give out. Lance’s crosses the rest of the distance to get to him.

“Stay away from me!” he hisses lashing out with his claws that Lance narrowly avoids. That’s when something shinny catches his eye, Keith’s neck is still bleeding from where Lance cut him. He whips his hoodie off rolling it into a ball before getting closer to Keith.

“You’re bleeding.” He says calmly, Keith hisses at him sharp teeth bared and floofy ears pinned straight back against his black hair. “Come on just let me stop the bleeding.” Lance is prepared for Keith to strike out but fuck does it still hurt when his claws dig into his flesh. Lance grits his teeth and keeps reaching forward determined to get some pressure on that cut.

“You idiot! Just fuck off!” He hisses digging his claws in further.

“Motherfucker, god that’s gunna _scar_.” Because this is obviously Lance’s biggest concern at the moment, but he pushes forward and eventually pins the hoodie up against Keith’s neck without too much resistance. After a heartbeat or ten depending on whose Lance is counting, Keith relaxes enough that he’s not baring his fangs at him anymore and his ears are only half pinned. He looks like he’s given up more than anything.

“Could you remove your claws out of my arm please? Doesn’t exactly feel pleasant.” He says matter of factly. Keith slowly releases Lance’s arm but not without twitching here and there as he watches Lance’s reactions.

“You swear you don’t have anything on you?” He looks around Lance’s body frantically now that they’re in close range.

“I promise Keith, now stop moving.” He completely lets go of Lance and pulls his knees to his chest. “Do you have a first aid kit anywhere so I can clean you up?”

“What do you care?” Keith snaps curling into a tighter ball. Lance shuffles closer so he can still hold the fabric to Keith’s neck.

“Please Keith I just want to clean you up.”

“Bathroom.”

“Hold this here. If I leave and get it will you still be here?” Lance picks up Keith’s hand so he can hold the fabric against his own neck. Lance slowly sits up and pushes off the ground so he doesn’t startle him and heads to the door. Keith doesn’t answer him but he doesn’t expect him too, he eyes him until the very last second before he quickly runs to the bathroom pulls open all the cupboards till he finds it under the sink.

Lance doesn’t know how he feels when he sees Keith is still there.

“Can you come sit up on the bed?” He says softly patting the bed beside him when he sits. Keith doesn’t say anything but he moves and shows Lance his neck, which is extremely unsettling how willingly he exposes it because that’s not what Galra do. That’s not what a frightened injured _anything_ does. Lance’s eyebrows pinch together in concern, preferring to when Keith was fighting to this one who’s given up, its morally _wrong_.

“This is gunna sting.” He warns as he soaks a cotton ball with disinfectant and then presses it to the cut.

“Fuck!” Keith hisses fangs out again.

“Told you.” Lance rubs away the dried blood and then gets another ball and does the same thing again until it’s all clean. He inspects it but it doesn’t seems deep enough for glue or starry-strips, but it’ll probably still scar. He folds everything up putting it back in the first aid case.

“So.” He says clapping his hands causing Keith to jump. “Sorry, sorry. So you’re a Galra. Anything else I should know?” Keith crawls along the bed till his back is up against the wall like before.

“I’m only part.” He corrects once he’s settled. Lance nods his head, the file HQ sent them was wrong and who knows why, but it’s the reason Keith’s lived as long as he has.

“Yeah I gathered that much. Why show up in your Galra form though? Why didn’t you just change back when you saw me in the park?” Keith looks away taking a moment to reply.

“I can’t control it past a certain time. It happens from midnight till about six am every night.” He flicks his eyes over to Lance waiting for something. “It’s been happening since I can remember.”

“Wait, every night?”

“Every night.”

“So when I stayed over you . .  .”

“Turned like I do every night. You were just too drunk to remember.”

“And that’s why Shiro was freaking out when he found me in your bed.”

“Congratulations you solved the puzzle.” Keith huffs sniffing. Lance gets up and sits beside Keith, leaning into his side when he doesn’t try to attack him, he’s warm and a little fuzzy like expected. It’s just odd being this close to a Galra and not trying to actively kill them, he tries not to think about that too much.

“And that’s why you always had to leave early.”

“Yup.”

“So Shiro obviously knows about-“ Lance gestures to Keith. “this.” Keith sighs pushing his weight into Lance. “How’d that happen?”

“Happened about a week after I was put in the orphanage,” He sighs only looking straight forward, chin resting on the tops of his knees. “I just wanted a glass of water and he was coming back from the bathroom. It was well after midnight when I ran into him, tail and all. I thought . . . I thought he’d run? Scream, tell the adults, _something_. But he didn’t, he describes that moment he saw me as someone who needed- just needed love. Nothing more, he didn’t see me as a half breed.” Lance’s heart is in his throat and the corners of his eyes sting.

“I can’t imagine how that could have felt.” He says quietly until he realizes something. “Wait, tail?” He leans away looking for one but doesn’t see it. Keith sighs leaning forward to pull his shirt up and over his head, and Lance really wishes this was happening on different circumstances. He doesn’t dwell on it too long because there’s a tail coiled around Keith’s waist which he finds enduring in a weird way.

“Can’t really cut holes in all my pants and I step on the end if it’s down my pant leg so I just . . . yeah.” They both stare at the tuff of black hair at the end that twitches here and there. Keith looks up at Lance suddenly.

“What’re you going to do with me now?” Lance searches his face and he doesn’t even have the courage to ask himself that let alone answer it. He wets his lips buying time but he comes up empty handed.

“I-I don’t know Keith. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” He breathes deeply running his hand through his hair. “This- you go against everything I’ve ever been taught, everything I’ve trained for.” Lance’s breathing comes rapidly now. “I can’t complete this mission I-I just can’t.” His eyes sting when he looks into Keith’s yellow ones. “I can’t hurt you Keith. I lo- I care about you too much. I don’t know what to-to do.” Lance feels hot tears streaming down his face till there’s a warm hand wiping them away. Keith tugs at Lance until he’s curled up in his lap, silently crying. He stays there, rocked by Keith until he calms down enough to stop crying; some Galra hunter he is throw in a couple feelings and a splash of attachment and he’s done for. If Keith was like any other Galra he knew Lance would be dead already, but he’s not. Keith hasn’t tried to kill him, he’s just tried protecting himself; something stirs in Lance’s bones that says Keith would never try to hurt him. Ever.

“I’ll leave town.” Keith says quietly, arms tightening around Lance. “You don’t have to tell Pidge or Hunk I’ll just . . . vanish. I can keep my life and we can pretend this never happened. That . .  . _we_ never happened.” Lance’s mind is reeling trying to think of a better plan than what Keith is suggesting. He spins in Keith’s lap blinking at the almost glowing eyes that are staring him down.

“What? N-no I don’t want that I want _us._ There has to be another way we just have to think about this clearly and-“

“Lance this is the only way things will work out. You can’t be with me, you’ve been hunting and, and eliminating Galra left right and center! It’s not just your job it’s been your _life._ You can’t love me like this.” He says bitterly gesturing to his body. “Y-you won’t . . . love me like . . . like this.” He trails off hair falling in front of his face when he turns away. Lance doesn’t think he just does. He grabs either side of Keith’s face and forces him to look at him.

“Don’t-don’t _ever_ say that again. Keith you are beautiful the way you are even if you’re not fully human, I don’t care! You’re still Keith purple or not, and you are lovable as is; just the way you are, not a thing changed about you.” He thumbs up and down Keith’s face, smearing the tears that get in his way. “I’ll quit my job, I’ll do something else. If-if of course you can forgive my past that is. I understand if you can’t it’s uh, if you want to talk about anyone who’s unlovable it’s me. Not you.”

“What about Pidge and Hunk? You can’t leave them they won’t let you quit without reason.” He points out, eyes devoid of emotion. Lance’s heart stops, he had forgotten about that. He couldn’t leave them. He couldn’t leave Keith.

“I’m gunna do something really stupid.” Lance says suddenly watching Keith.

"Wait like how stupid?" The Galra leans away from Lance eyeing him slowly. "Is this gunna make Pidge'says sensors go off?"

“Oh and then some.” Before Keith can react Lance’s lips are on him, there’s alarms going off in his head when Keith doesn’t kiss him back right away but soon there’s two little sharp points digging back into his bottom lip before they start to move against his. Lance hesitates before touching Keith because there’s a way his fuzz runs over his body and it takes him a second but he figures it out, stoking lightly as their lips meld together softly. Keith pulls him closer swinging his leg over his lap like the night they were too drunk. Lance’s stomach twists in knots at the thought of where this might go, of where he’s going to direct it because he wants to prove to Keith he loves him no matter what he looks like.

Lance tangles his hands in Keith’s hair squeaking when he touches a large ear that bats against him. Keith snorts before he continues to kiss Lance tugging and nipping at his lips as he gets bolder. Lance hisses at the sting but it’s _good_ and more than welcome in his books. He breaks away trailing his lips along Keith’s jaw following the line down his neck when he feels it. It’s like something shocked him when he feels it and he reels back bringing his fingers up to trace the skin just below the wound.

“Keith- Keith I am so sorry I should have believed you in the park, you shouldn’t have felt like you needed to run from-“ Keith presses his lips to Lance’s once to shut him up.

“We will figure details out in the morning. Right now I need a distraction.” He says pressing his lips to the corner of Lance’s mouth. He gazes back at Keith searching for something to hold onto.

“Just- just a distraction?” He asks stupidly because Keith has every right to use him how ever he pleases after what he’s done. Keith’s eyes widen before he relaxes, small smile on his lips. He presses his forehead to Lance’s, rubbing their noses together.

“Lance you have never been _just_ a distraction. You have however; been very . . . _distracting_.” Keith trails his hand down Lance’s torso, moving it up to slip it underneath his shirt splaying his fingers across his abs. Lance stifles a whine trying to think clearly but Keith’s hand is making that extremely difficult. He dips his head down kissing behind his jaw. “I’ll still be here in the morning when you wake up Lance. I promise.”

Lance pushes Keith to the bed pinning him down, looking deep into his yellow eyes deciding that he loves Keith for who he is, not what he is.

“So do I.”


	8. Cauterizing is Everyones Favorite Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows his trues colours and everyone else is quick to follow

Lance wakes up to the sun filtering into Keith’s room hitting him directly in the face which is just plain rude. He groans and flips over coming face to face with a sleeping Keith. The human version of him. Lance reaches a hand out tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear, smile pulling at his lips when he twitches in his sleep. Lance gets closer pulling the sheets back over his shoulders when Keith’s eyes flutter open.

“You stayed.” He smiles sleepily watching Lance. He holds his arm out for Keith to crawl under and he doesn’t hesitate to do so.

“So did you.” Lance kisses the top of his head, nosing his hair around. “Little different without the ears.” Keith stills in his arms.

“What are we gunna do?” Keith says so quietly Lance hardly hears it, but it rings throughout his whole body because as much he wants them to both hide away in this room forever, they have a reality to face. Lance pulls Keith tighter to his chest.

“I have an idea of sorts, might be really stupid though.” As soon as Lance says it Keith’s leaning back looking at him with a silly smile on his face.

“So far I think I like your stupid ideas.” He leans forward giving him a quick peck on the lips but doesn’t quite manage to escape because Lance follows him when he pulls back, nudging him on to his back, kissing him slowly.

“Lance-” Keith gasps when Lance’s hands start to wonder, his lips moving from Keith’s lips to kiss along the marks Lance sucked onto his collar bones last night. Keith digs his nails into Lance’s back making him hiss when Keith’s fingers find the scratches he left on him last night; when they were wrapped around each other. Keith’s hands freeze eyes going wide.

“Oh my god Lance, let me see your back.” Keith’s scrabbling out from under Lance to try to get a better look and once he does both hands are covering his mouth in horror. “I fucking mauled you. How-how did you not feel that last night?” he pales; eyes roaming over the claw marks in Lance’s skin, some are deep, like concerningly deep. Lance thinks Keith’s over reacting when he tries pushing up off of his stomach and feels the sting of torn skin trying to recover, he slowly lowers himself back down.

“I was focusing on other things at the time,” He looks up sending Keith what he thinks is a reassuring smile. “It’s not even that bad.” Keith traces his fingers carefully over his back.

“I’m sorry Lance.” He frowns, Lance knows that look he’s seen it on his own face many times.

“Look it’s not your fault alright? It was a team effort.” He laughs softly sitting up but that makes Keith’s eyes widen. The space between Lance’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to think of what Keith’s looking at now.

“You’re uh, your neck.” He sputters gesturing to his own which is not exactly flawless either Lance notices. Lance tries to crane his neck to see just gives up when Keith starts giggling.

“What’s so funny?” He smiles watching the mirth in Keith’s eyes dance around like a flame.

“You’re a fucking wreck. I kind of like it.” He hums. Lance eyes him playfully before jumping on him and sucking hard at his neck.

“Maybe we should make it even eh?” He laughs between words as Keith is torn between pushing him off and just giving in. Lance bites him again playfully before settling down staring contently at Keith.

“You really don’t mind the whole . . . Galra thing right?” Keith asks shyly avoiding Lances eyes.

“Babe-“

“Wait babe?” Keith cuts him off.

“Uh yeah babe, you’re a babe so yeah it works right? Unless you prefer mullet.” Lance tries to play it off but Keith catches the blush that travels up his neck. “But no I don’t mind you being you. I think last night was enough proof of that. Or should I prove it again.” He purrs. Keith rolls his eyes at Lance pushing at his shoulders, shy smile resting on his face.

“We should probably get up. Start figuring things out.” Keith grimaces at the thought but gets out of bed anyways. Lance lets out a low whistle. Keith notices he’s completely naked and grabs at the sheets on the bed to cover up. Lance laughs a little.

“Really? After everything last night you’re covering yourself up?” He smiles standing up to go up to Keith, who’s a blushing mess. Lance stokes his hand down the side of Keith’s face. “It’s harder to tell that you’re blushing in your other form, kind of turns a navy blue-ish colour.” Keith takes up residence in the crook of Lance’s shoulder trying to survive his embarrassment.

“We should shower.” Keith grumbles walking Lance backwards towards the door.

“Shower, then coffee then planning.” Lance confirms letting Keith take him where ever he wants

*

The shower takes longer than it should have but that was expected, they come out wrapped in towels trying to figure where to go from here. Lance is texting into his phone to Hunk saying he spent the night at Keith’s because he was just frustrated. It’s not technically a lie, just a half truth.

Keith is fixing their coffees when Lance decides he needs ‘help’. He has Keith giggling pushing him away half-heartedly peppering light kisses all over his body. If Lance can push back reality for even just half an hour longer he’ll do it, especially if it means he gets to do this with Keith. He’s teasing Keith, tugging down his towel when a cheerful voice brings everything to a grinding halt.

“Hey Keith I grabbed some muffins from-“ Shiro drops the brown paper bag when he sees Lance and Keith. More so Keith because there’s a fucking gash in the side of his neck. Shiro’s eyes are liquid fire when he flicks his wrist, hand glowing a freakish purple. Keith is standing in front of Lance backing him into a corner while he faces Shiro.

“Keith get away from him _right now_.” Lance swears Shiro’s hand glows brighter. Keith is suddenly hissing _hissing_ at his brother. “Look at your neck Keith, last time I checked it wasn’t like that.” His eyes hone in on Lance and he debates weather or not laser eyes are a thing or not.

“Deactivate your hand Shiro.” Keith orders, skin slowly turning purple up his back. Is he-is he _changing?_

“Does he know?” His eyes rake up and down Lance with a predatory gaze, and it’s not in the same sense as when Keith does it.

“Yes he knows,” Shiro raises his hand ready to charge which just makes Keith’s transformation speed up. “It’s fine Shiro we’re figuring this out.”

“Fine? Fine! It’s not fine Keith! Did you know that I did a little digging into Lance’s background? And his friends? Do you know what I found out?” the man with the scarred nose seethes. It’s hard to ignore the way Keith’s body is reacting now when two floofy ears appear on the sides of his head, pined back aggressively.

“They’re hunters. I know.” Keith bites back holding his hands out. Something in Shiro’s gaze flickers cluing in to just how Keith is reacting to him threatening Lance, he sees hurt maybe at himself for pushing Keith or maybe for Keith being so careless. Slowly he lowers his hand, only half way.

“How long have you known? Keith, it isn’t safe by him, can you please come over here?” He’s gone from dedicated to ripping Lance’s skin off his bones, to concern for his brother’s life. “Please?”

“Lance go put clothes on.” Keith sighs, eyes never leaving his brother.

“You sure?” There’s nothing Lance wants to do more than put space between him and Shiro but he has Keith’s back, even though he’s pretty sure it’s more like Keith has his.

“Yeah just come back okay?” There’s something uncertain in his voice, like he’s worried Lance would duck out the window instead of coming back to him so he pushes his luck and presses a hasty kiss to Keith’s cheek and is down the hall before Shiro can say anything about it. He expects there to be yelling when he’s out of the room but there’s just soft whispering instead.

Lance searches the room for his clothes and ends up having to go commando because he can’t locate his boxers for the life of him. Or his jacket, he gives up and steals a hoodie from Keith instead, taking a moment to burrow into the fabric because it smells like Keith. Which is not weird at _all_.

He returns to the kitchen carefully and finds things have cooled down a lot to his relief. Keith has lost his towel in favor of drowning in Shiro’s hoodie that falls mid-thigh on him. When he sees Lance has returned he gets up and walks over to him.

“I’m going to grab pants, he’s not gunna to do anything so just wait a second.” Keith gives his hand a quick squeeze and pats down the hall to his room. Lance slowly turns to face Shiro who’s looking less than impressed but more calm than he was.

“He likes you.” Shiro states quietly then looks up. “I don’t know why but he does.” Lance doesn’t know if he should respond to that or not so he chooses not to. What was taking Keith so long? “Sit.” Shiro says pushing a chair out with his foot. Lance is slow to get there but once he does he sits.

“Keith is everything to me. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect him.”

“I believe it.” Lance says honestly twiddling his thumbs. Shiro stares at him evenly.

“What I want to know is how far _you_ would go to protect him.” Lance folds his arms resting them on the table.

“I’d go farther than I think either of you realize.”

“What about your friends?” Lance stiffens at that.

“I have a plan . . . and you won’t like it but it’s worth a shot if it works.” Lance says slowly watching Shiro’s reaction. Which is not the best.

“Absolutely not.”

“Shiro.” Keith chides appearing finally. He pushes his chair up to Lance’s leaning into him. The face-off between Shiro and his little brother makes Lance feel like he’s been caught up in a teen rebellion and Lance is the boyfriend the parents don’t approve of. “Lance and I were talking about it earlier and-“

“There was time for talking in the midst of all that?” Shiro gestures to the two of them smirking, ravished skin and all.

“Do you want to talk about my sex life Shiro? Because if you want we can-“

“We really don’t need to.” Lance hisses sinking in his seat but Keith ignores him.

“If you want to hear the details about how I let Lance stick his-“

“That’s enough of that!” Shiro says panicked covering Keith’s mouth with his hand, face steaming red. “I take it back, I don’t need to know details. Or anything at all.” He sighs eyes wide.

“So ignoring that _entire_ conversation,” Lance coughs making Shiro nod. Well that was a start right? “Let’s go over my plan. Keith you can turn into a Galra at will right?” Keith nods.

“Just can’t turn human at will when I’m Galra.” Lance smiles at him.

“Good, we might need you to change.”

*

 “I am totally against this.” Shiro growls as Lance lets them into the gym part of the shop. “Was it necessary that we go where all the _weapons_ are?” He grits as he eyes all the glinting things mounted to the wall.

“Have more faith in my friends, please.”

The three of them walk into the training room to see an anxious Hunk and Pidge waiting for them.

“So what did you guys want to talk about? I’m a little concerned about your cryptic texts there bud.” Hunk frowns. Lance walks out first and then Shiro, Keith hanging around the back.

“I’m going to tell you guys something and then show you and I need you to not freak out okay? This is probably going to change everything but we’ll work it out.” Both Hunk and Pidge share a concerned look before turning back to Lance.

“Lance, is everything okay?” Pidge says worried and a pang goes off in Lance’s heart because it takes a _lot_ for them to worry.

“Everything is fine, I just really need you guys to trust me okay?” Both nod and he takes a deep breath.

“I’m a Galra.” Keith blurts out from behind him. Okay . . . not exactly the plan but it’s still good.

“Oh uh- cool ha. Not sure what that is though-“

“Hunk he knows.” Lance says slowly.

“He knows? What do you mean he _knows_? What _exactly_ does he know?” Pidge hisses stepping forward. He can feel Shiro’s energy from here. “And why is he saying he’s a Galra?”

“Because he is one, he’s a half breed and-“

“Is this some sort of bad joke here? Cause it’s not really funny Lance.” Hunk warns eyeing the opposite side of the gym. Lance looks back at Keith who nods and steps forward till he’s standing next to him.

“He’s a Galra and he’s going to shift forms, and you guys aren’t going to freak out.” Lance says evenly watching their body language carefully. He sees Keith in the corner of his eye turning slowly but he’s more focused on his two best friends in front of him. Everything is going smoothly until Pidge flips her blade out.

“Lance. Get your ass over here right now.” Pidge demands, but Lance is already shaking his head.

“I can’t do that, just listen to me-“ suddenly Hunk has his weapon out too but guns are a little more problematic than knives. Even if Pidge’s aim is just as deadly as a bullet.

“Lance. This isn’t going according to plan.” Shiro hisses with the familiar hum of his hand. Lance pushes Keith behind him.

“Dude I can hold my own.” He growls through his fangs.

“No because we’re not going to fight.” He snaps back. “You guys please just listen to me, we all know Keith he’s not bad-“

“He’s a fucking Galra Lance! He played you!” Pidge argues arm cocked back ready to let their knife fly any second, and if Lance knows Pidge, which he does, there’s at least six more knives concealed on their body. “He knew who we were the moment we met him and he’s been playing all of us this entire time, especially you.” Lance gawks at them, sneaking a quick side glance at Keith before looking back. He feels a warm hand touching the small of his back in comfort.

“Hunk, buddy you gotta believe me. This is Keith we _know_ Keith.” He begs waiting for Hunk to be the voice of reason.

“Look Lance, we know you really like Keith and we understand that in feeling that way, it would be easy to influence you and we don’t blame you. But we’ve been searching for this guy for how long? And he just happens to be everything you like? Use your head buddy . . . like the one on your shoulders.” Lance bites the inside of his cheek, this was not going according to the plan. Like at all. He sees Pidge move but he can’t react fast enough.

“Keith-!” There’s a loud clang as the knife falls to the floor in two pieces. Shiro’s teeth are bared and his hand is almost too bright to look at. “Pidge!” He screams as soon as he sees Keith is okay, there’s already another knife in their hand. Lance brings out his own dagger.

“Lance, get away from them.” Lance shakes his head. “That’s an order!” They shout.

“Don’t make me do this.” He grits through his teeth, hands tightening on the handle of his dagger. Hunk steps forward face contorted in pain.

“What do you think HQ is gunna say Lance? They’ll come after us, after _you_ when they find out you’ve sided with one. Especially one on our hit list.” He takes another step.

“Who the hell do you work for?” Shiro asks pulling Keith behind him watching Pidge like a hawk.

“I can hold my own damnit!” Keith yelled in frustration.

“Zarkon Industries.” Lance responded to Shiro as he eyed Hunk trying to figure out how the hell he was going to fight him. Not just physically but mentally.

“Zarkon like _the_ Zarkon?” Shiro asked incredulously. “You never thought to mention this before!” Another knife flies for Keith and Shiro’s in action charging his small friend, which means Hunk’s in motion which forces Lance to move as well. Hunk is charging towards Shiro to block him from taking out Pidge. Lance focuses on taking Hunk out, which is a lot easier said than done.

He jumps onto his back arms wrapping around his neck as he pulls him backwards trying to use his weight against him but Hunk grabs his biceps, flipping him over his head landing him on his back. Hunk blinks shocked for a moment at what he’s done when his lips press into a firm line.

“Stay down.” He orders running off to help Pidge with Shiro. Lance kicks his own legs out using his weight to flip himself back on his feet. Shiro is facing off with Pidge while Keith is dodging around Hunk, Keith has found a sword of his own forcing Hunk to grab one as well in close range combat.

Lance runs to Keith’s side judging he needs more help than Shiro when a knife almost takes out one of his feet.

“Fuckin’ stay outta this Lance. Use your head!” Pidge yells blocking another attack from Shiro’s hand. Lance steps over the knife focused on Hunk as he slams into his side knocking him over.

“Would everyone just calm down and _talk_ for a moment!” Lance screams struggling to get Hunk in an arm bar.

“They’ve poisoned you Lance, think of how many Galra would love to take us out.” Hunk reasons literally shaking him off his arm.

“Keith get out of here!” Shiro yells as he loses Pidge in his grip. Keith turns sprinting for the door when Lance sees Pidge’s arm cocked back and dread fills his body when he knows exactly where it’s aimed. Hunk tries to grab him but he’s already in motion throwing his body at the precise moment he needs to to stop that knife.

He doesn’t feel it at first but he knows the pain will come later. He doesn’t remember hitting the ground but he’s there gasping for a breath. The air is frozen around them, no one moves no one makes a sound. Pidge’s arm is still extended out from throwing the knife. Well at least everyone stopped fighting.

“Lance-!” Keith is the first to move appearing at his side, hands hovering above him like he can’t decide what to do with them. Lance tries pushing him away telling him to _go_ but he won’t because once he’s loyal to someone, he’s loyal to a fault.

Pidge and Hunk appear right after trying to get to Lance but Keith moves his body protectively over Lance’s. He’s snarling with his claws out ready to strike as soon as they get close enough, tail flicking back and forth.

“Let me see him!” Pidge pleas eyes locked on to their knife sticking out of Lance. Keith snarls again looking like he might attack, Lance reaches up running his hands over Keith’s side. He stills fangs retracting, eyes still locked on Lance’s friends.

“Let them see. I’m fine.” Keith looks at him like he’s a lunatic because he’s obviously as far from fine as possible. Lance grabs Keith’s hand pulling him back over to the side of his body, kissing Keith’s knuckles when he kneels down. “The adrenaline is sort of wearing off now and it stings like a motherfucker so if we could do-“ Lance gasps as a wave of pain pierces through his body.

Pidge is by his side ordering Hunk to grab the first aid kit and telling Shiro to grab as many towels as he can, they tell Keith to put Lance’s head on his lap as a pillow and he does, hand still gripping Lance’s. Hunk throws himself on the ground ripping the kit open, handing over everything Pidge demands. They shove a handful of tongue depressors in Lance’s face shaking them when he doesn’t take them.

“You’re gunna want to bite down on those.” They say grimly. Lance opens his mouth biting down on the sticks. Pidge takes their left hand to brace around the knife in Lance’s shoulder. He whimpers shaking his head. He’s had this happen before and it fucking _hurts._ He’s betting it takes maybe five minutes before he passes out; and that can’t happen because there’s no telling what everyone will do when he’s not there to protest. Keith rubs his cheeks making comforting sounds as he leans over giving Lance only one thing to look at.

“I’m gunna pull this out on three and then Hunk I need you to press this towel onto his shoulder as hard as you can.” Lance whines again because that gives him approximately _three_ minutes till he passes out, Pidge grabs the handle of the blade and Lance starts shaking his head.

“Okay one . . . “ Keith is talking to Lance telling him everything will be okay. “Two . . .” Hunk presses closer, towel at the ready, sending Lance a look of pity. He’s been in this situation too. “THREE!” Pidge pulls the blade straight up and out of Lance’s shoulder as his bites though most of those stupid sticks that’re muffling his screaming. Keith closes his eyes, still whispering to Lance as his crushes his hand.

Hunk’s on him putting all his weight on the towel pressed to the wound. Keith takes the sticks out with his free hand.

“Motherfucking cock sucker- FUCK!” he yells as Hunk puts more weight into it. Lance’s vision is going blurry on the sides so he shakes his head trying to clear it but that just makes him dizzy. “If-if you assholes start fucking fighting again I’ll-“ He feels his head roll to the side unwillingly before Keith moves him back to looking straight up again.

“Lance, Lance I fucked up, I am so sorry-“ Lance paws out at Pidge till he hits them, squeezing their knee.

“Remind me never to piss you off again.” He laughs softly, eyes closing. He hears them crying as they shuffle closer till their knees hit his side, he gasps at the movement trying to swallow down the pain. Pidge grabs his hand holding it to their face.

“I-I, Lance I’m, I should have listened I screwed up and now you’re hurt and-“

“Pidge I’m not dying, I’m fine. We’re okay . . . right?” They nod their head. “Now repeat after me, Lance is not dying.”

“Lance is not dying.” They breathe shakily in and out. Lance smiles rubbing his thumb over their cheek.

“Uh guys- he’s bleeding through the towel.” Hunk says panicked. Everyone looks over to his shoulder, including Lance because he’s a fucking idiot, Keith grabs his head and puts it back in his lap.

“Don’t move idiot.” He’s sure Keith means it as an order but it just sounds like he’s barely hanging on. Pidge leans over his body biting into their lip hard enough to break skin.

“Put another towel on, keep the pressure.” Hunk takes another one and applies more pressure which makes Lance black out of a second.

“Lance stay with me okay?” Lance barely nods looking into Keith’s big yellow eyes.

“Guy’s it’s getting worse.” Hunk worries looking back and forth between Pidge and Shiro.

“We need to cauterize it.” Shiro speaks up. “I’ve done this lots, we need to stop that bleeding.”

“C-cauterize? As in like _burning me?_ Guys why- why don’t we just sew me up? Add some good old disinfectant and stay away from fire okay? Guys?” Everybody is looking at everyone _but_ Lance.

“Alright but we don’t have-“ Hunk’s cut off by the low hum of Shiro’s hand, Pidge points at it pushing their glasses up.

“That’ll work.” They deadpan. “Okay when we remove the towel jab your-“

“Jab! Why do we have to jab anything! I’m fine I’m good.” Lance whines looking for someone to listen. “Guys I can’t pass out!” That gets Keith’s attention.

“You’ll be okay. If you pass out you won’t feel anything and you can rest.” Lance shakes his head back and forth on Keith’s lap, lungs rapidly filling with air as he hyperventilates.

“No I don’t care about me it’s you guys! You can’t- can’t fight and if I pass out I can’t stop you and-and,” Keith dips down kissing Lance softly.

“Focus on me. It’ll be okay. We won’t do anything okay? Now just breath we’re okay, everyone is okay.” Keith says calmly talking him down from his panic attack.

“Awe that was actually really cute.” Hunk sighs.

“Hunk.” Pidge calls him back to focus on their current situation. He nods once lifting the towels off quickly and before Lance can object Shiro is sticking his glowing hand into the flesh of his shoulder, Lance doesn’t think he even screams before he blacks out from the pain.


	9. Loyal to a Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT EDIT*  
> If you read this before January 30/2017 Please go back and reread the end of Chapter 7. I goofed and forgot some juicy little tidbits that I think you'd like to read. Really sorry about that so as an apology here's chapter 9 :)
> 
> How does everyone react when Lance passes out?

The stench of burning flesh as smoke swirls around Shiro’s arm is almost unbearable. It’s a good thing Lance is passed out right now because he’d be hurling, as much as Hunk gets motion sickness Lance can’t do smells.

Shiro snatches his hand out, turning around coughing, waving the smoke away.

“I’m going to smell that for the next _week._ ” Pidge complains. It’s not till they say something that everyone suddenly becomes aware of the energy in the room. Pidge and Hunk eye the Galra as Shiro keeps his hand glowing.

“I told him we wouldn’t do anything.” Keith breaks the silence. “We’ve already done enough to him, the least we can do is look after him till he’s awake. Alright?” Tension leaves everyone’s bodies, taking a moment to process everything. Pidge nods digging through the first aid kit, pulling out a few pink tubes of fluid.

“What’s that?” Keith asks as they snip the top off the tube.

“Disinfectant, our biggest concern is not letting Lance get an infection. God that’s gunna be a nasty scar.” They say grimacing as they clean the wound. Keith’s arms are shaking by the time they start applying a fresh dressing.

“Why- why would he do that?” He whispers, sniffing. A strong arm grabs his should and he expects it to be Shiro but it comes from the other side.

“’Cause he really really likes you, and he does this thing where he’s loyal to a fault.” Hunk smiles at Keith. Shiro scoffs at that making everyone look at him.

“Sound familiar?” a sad smile on his face as he looks at Keith. Keith nods swallowing over the lump in his throat.

“Yeah,” He rasps. “It does.” He brushes Lance’s hair out of his face.

“So . . . we should probably all talk and not try to kill each other.” Pidge says clapping their hands.

“Seconded.” Shiro nods. “Lance said you guys were with Zarkon, how does that work? Don’t leave out any details.” Hunk stands up and walks out a door Keith hasn’t been through before.

“Everyone get comfortable,” Pidge shifts leaning back on their hands. “It all started when we met at a military camp scool. Hunk and Lance were roommates before I came along.” Hunk comes back through the door holding a large blue comforter, he carefully lays it over Lance’s sleeping body.

“They were underage when they got in.” Hunk scoffs sitting next to Pidge. Keith blinks at them.

“Really? How’d you manage that?” They send him a sly smile.

“Hacked their system and changed my age on my file, their security was so weak a rookie could have gotten in.” They smirk. Hunk rolls his eyes.

“To be fair your idea of a rookie hacker is different from everyone else’s.” Pidge looks thoughtful and then nods.

“Okay so maybe. Anyways, we were at the top of our classes and people noticed. They put us up into higher training, testing our skills seeing when we’d max out. It took a long time, and by then more people had noticed, higher up people. Important people.” They recall eyes going distant. “The three of us were basically auctioned off by the government to the highest bidder.”

“Which happened to be Zarkon,” Hunk continues. “They figured out the three of us worked best together to they made us our own unit. Gave us specialized training in taking down the ultimate threat to our country.” He finishes looking at the two brothers. Shiro nods, hand on his chin as he’s eyes stare at the mat in front of him.

“You were told they were all bad?” Keith eyes the two hunters. Pidge and Hunk look at each other then back to Keith.

“Well yeah, they said there were all these terrible creatures that took advantage of people and were killing them until they were stopped. And our job was to get to them before they got to someone else.” Hunk frowns at Keith. “Even halfbreeds were bad.”

“Do you still believe that?” Keith asks solely looking at Lance when he talks.

“Obviously all Galra aren’t bad.” Pidge says gesturing to Keith. It’s a huge step in the right direction, especially after what had just happened.

“How do you know who to target?” Shiro asks confused.

“HQ sends us a files with a photos, their information, where they like to hang out and we go after them. We send them proof that we’ve completed the mission and we get a paycheck. Then they send more files.” Hunk explains.

“And you just . . . go out and kill them? Just like that?” Keith’s voice wobbles with frustration. “The ignorance you people-“

“Keith.” Shiro snaps, “We’re figuring things out try to keep your emotions in check. How’s Lance?” He says softly. Keith’s eyes soften when he realises what his brother is doing, he looks down at Lance and his even breathing, he feels his tail flick against the mats.

“He’s doing okay.” He murmurs. Shiro smiles then turns back to Pidge and Hunk.

“I’m with the rebellion Voltron, we call the people that choose to fight with us Paladins. We’ve been trying to take down Zarkon as long as it’s been around, and that involves having people on the inside. We’ve hand a lot of our double agents go missing in the last few years and we believe it’s because Zarkon puts a target on them.” He explains looking serious.

“What do you mean?” Hunk asks.

“When digging around in Lance’s background I figured out who you guys were. Zarkon sends you the files of the discovered double agents. Instead of taking care of it themselves and making it public they send your unit in to do their dirty work for them. Zarkon tells everyone else it was Voltron, firing up their members to take us down; when it’s really them.” Hunk and Pidge don’t say anything for a long time.

“Are- are you sure?” Hunk whispers horrified as his hands start to shake.

“You’re telling us, that we’ve been slaughtering the good guys? For years?” Pidge’s hands rest on their lap, clenching and unclenching.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Shiro says with remorse, eyes sad as he watches the realisation in the hunter’s eyes. Pidge stands up abruptly, Hunk reaches out to them only to have them wrench their hand away.

“I need a drink.” They whisper heading out the door. Hunk looks between Keith and Shiro.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” He frowns. Keith speaks up this time.

“There are bad Galra out there Hunk, but they work for Zarkon. They run an underground slavery. They take people from their home and sell them to the highest bidder, doesn’t even matter why the buyer wants them!” He snaps breathing hard. Keith closes his eyes trying to settle his emotions. “They’re the reason I have no parents Hunk.” If Hunk’s eyes sting it’s not because he’s picturing little Galra Keith all alone crying for his parents that will never return, he uses his sleeve to wipe at his face. Shiro tries to say something but Hunk has wrapped his arms around Keith in the biggest momma bear hug.

“Keith, I’m so sorry that happened.” He leans away so he can look Keith in his yellow eyes. “We’re gunna make it right okay buddy?” His bottom lips wobbles, Keith finds himself nodding praying he won’t start balling because that’s just too much for his emotions.

Pidge comes back, kicking the door open bottle in one hand, stack of papers in the other. They drop the stack in front of Hunk.

“Shiro’s story checks out. I searched the files HQ sent us and found a source to trace back into their main system. It’s fucked. They’ve been kidnapping and-“

“Selling people.” Hunk finishes. “Shiro and Keith were just explaining that.” Pidge raises their eyebrow at the man.

“Looks like we really are the bad guys.” They say flatly. “What do we do now? We can’t keep working for them.” Hunk shakes his head.

“No we can’t, I can’t keep  . . . taking innocent people.”

“I have an idea.” Keith says looking over to Shiro who nods. He looks back at Hunk and Pidge.

“Join us. Join Voltron and become Paladins.” Keith’s eyes _beg_ them to agree.

“Zarkon will find us.” Pidge frowns.

“No, no they won’t. We have allies, we’re a huge threat to Zarkon for a reason. We can protect you guys.” Shiro smiles warmly at them. “We could also use you three, you’d be a vast asset to us what with your skills and your knowledge of Zarkon.”

“We don’t actually know that much, we just do as we’re told.” Hunk worries his lips. Keith shakes his head.

“Doesn’t matter, you have other skills. You three are professional assassins and I know you’ve had a bad past but you can fix it if you join us. You can start fighting for the right reasons.” Keith reasons. Pidge shrugs their shoulders.

“I’m in.” They nod once.

“Wait seriously?” Hunk turns on them blinking in surprise at their willingness, it normally takes them a while to decide how they want to proceed, especially with something this big.

“I’m good at what I do Hunk, so are you and so is Lance. Now I don’t know about you but I’m a little fucking pissed about being used so easily. I’d like to pay them back.” Their grin is sinister. Hunk beams back at them, then turns to Shiro.

“Count me in.” he nods. Pidge takes a swig out of the bottle handing it over to Hunk.

“Added bonus Lance gets to keep his lover.” They wink causing Keith’s cheeks to slowly turn navy blue. Pidge walks over gently touching his ears. “That is amazing.” They say in awe pulling their hand away when his ears flicker. Hunk walks up shifting his weight around.

“Me next me next!” He says like a child. Keith sighs ears drooping. It’s nothing new that people want to touch his ears but still it sort of tickles. Everyone starts talking about a plan to leave and get back to the Voltron’s headquarters to sort things out to start their new life. Everything is very animated soft smiles going around as well as Pidge’s bottle.

“Guys I think he’s awake.” Keith says when Lance groans reaching over to his shoulder. Keith holds his hand away from touching the dressing.

“Where is everyone? Is everything okay? Are you fighting, you’re being loud.” He grimaces trying to sit up but Keith won’t let him.

“Everyone is fine Lance, we figured things out.” Pidge says softly. “We’re going to go with Shiro and Keith.” Lance frowns at the new information trying to process it.

“Wait- we are? Why? Where exactly are going with them?” Keith smooths out the wrinkles in his forehead. “Do- do I get to keep you?” He smiles softly looking up at Keith.

“Only if you want me.” He laughs kissing Lance’s forehead.

“Of course I want you.” Keith leans into Lance’s hand when he touches his face.

“Okay so maybe they’re disgustingly cute together.” Pidge smirks snapping both men out of their little moment.

*

Lance is eventually allowed to get up and move but not without a lot of mother hening from his friends, including Shiro; and a lot of swearing on his part. They all head back to their home, Shiro calling for takeout because no one feels like cooking. Zarkon doesn’t know anything yet about them switching sides, and they won’t know until it’s too late. They fake Keith’s death taking photos and sending it back to Zarkon HQ to keep them satisfied. Pidge hands Shiro the new files of the Galra they’re meant to hunt so he can let Voltron know as soon as possible to pull them out.

“Can I shower?” Lance sighs running his hand through his hair. “I feel nasty.”

“You can’t get that wound wet Lance.” Hunk reminds him cleaning up the empty containers.

“I’m sure Keith could help you bathe though.” Pidge smirks watching Keith blush red now that he’s in his human form. Well for at least a few more hours till it’s late. Lance wiggles his eyes at Keith.

“Yeah babe, I could use your help.” He grins eyes wondering up and down Keith’s body. Shiro clears his throat sending Lance a look. Keith walks by smacking Shiro in the back of his head as he goes.

“I’m like two years younger than you Shiro.” Keith huffs following Lance down the hall. “Unless you want details later.”

“I’m good!” He yells at him down the hall. Pidge and Hunk snicker taking a seat on the couch.

“I don’t think you need to worry about Lance, not with the condition he’s in.” Pidge smiles flicking on the TV. Shiro purses his lips.

“Yeah he was in pretty rough shape this morning.” He laughs awkwardly tapping the tips of his fingers together.

“This morning? What did his look like this morning?” Hunk asks concerned. Shiro hides half his face in his hands.

“Nothing Lance is fine, I’m just glad I decided to show up later rather than sooner.” Pidge snorts.

“Oh I’m sure he’s more than fine in that case.” They laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT EDIT ONCE AGAIN*  
> If you read this before January 30/2017 Please go back and end the end of Chapter 7. I goofed and forgot some juicy little tidbits that I think you'd like to read. Really sorry about that so as an apology here's chapter 9 :)


	10. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start their new life together

“Ow ow ow!” Lance hisses when Keith helps him with his shirt.

“Dumb ass don’t rush it.” He scolds going slower despite Lance’s sighing.

“Yeah but the sooner we get my clothes off-“ He smirks looking at Keith.

“No,” Keith points a finger in his face. “My clothes are staying on me and you are taking a bath not a shower.” Lance huffs and then winces when he moves his right shoulder too much.

“This going to affect my shot for a long time.” He sighs pouting. Keith starts to undo Lance’s pants, pointedly looking away. Lance leans on Keith’s shoulder carefully stepping out of his jeans. Keith ushers him into the tub swatting at Lance’s wondering hands.

“Is the water too hot?” Keith asks dipping his hands in the water.

“Why don’t you come test it yourself?” He grins. Keith rolls his eyes.

“My hand is in the water Lance, I can feel it just fine.” Lance pouts eyes going big and wide. “No you stop that right now.” Lance whines a little looking down sadly. One mississippi  . . . two mississippi . . . “Fine!” Keith gives in throwing his hand in the air.

“Yay.” Lance hums wiggling forward in the tub. Keith locks the door and then strips his clothes off quickly before carefully sliding behind Lance. “You could have gone a little slower.” Lance teases looking over his good shoulder.

Keith’s face is flushed as he grabs a cloth and starts washing Lance’s body down, extra gentle when he goes over the marks still engraved in his back.

“God you’re a wreck Lance.” He frowns re soaping the cloth.

“Thought you liked me as a hot mess?” He jokes tilting his head forward.

“Not because of what I’ve done though.” Keith bites his lips tracing the cloth over bite marks in Lance’s neck. There’s yellowish bruising around each little puncture mark. Purple marks outline the long scratches in Lance’s back.

“Hey Keith, I’m okay.” He says honestly glancing behind him. Lance slowly leans back and Keith helps him when he figures out what he’s doing. Once Lance is flush against Keith’s chest he hums contently. “You’re so warm.” He whispers. Keith grabs the cloth cleaning around the dressing careful not to get it wet. He grabs a dry cloth and puts it over Lance’s shoulder, lifting the wet cloth to Lance’s head he slowly washes it.

“Tilt.” Keith orders moving Lance’s head away from his bad shoulder, massaging some shampoo into his hair. “Are you falling asleep?”

“Dude it just lulls me I can’t help it.” He mumbles letting Keith’s hands work their magic. Keith chuckles and finished washing his hair. Lance stays pressed up against Keith’s chest breathing getting deeper by the second.

“Hey,” He nudges the man in front of him. “Water’s getting cold.”

“Don’t care, you’re warm.” He mutters pressing closer. Keith jolts when he gets a little too close. “Oh well hello there.” Lance purrs tilting his head back to watch Keith. He pushes against the end of the tub wiggling in Keith’s lap.

“Lance.” He warns.

“What?” he asks innocently. “Don’t like your own medicine?” He grins. Keith kisses him on the forehead.

“I do like it, just not right now. You’re hurt and everyone is out there waiting.” Keith moves his toes around the bottom of the tub till he’s pulling on the chain attached to the plug with his toes. The water starts draining, leaving their wet bodies in the chilly air.

“Jerk.” Lance shivers. Keith steps out first and then helps Lance, he takes his time helping Lance dry himself even though he doesn’t need _this_ much help. There’s soft kisses and warm touches all over until Keith holds up his hands and steps away from Lance.

“This is going to end badly and I am not hurting you anymore.” He says breathless shaking his head when Lance gets close to him.

“I need someone to change the dressing.” He pouts. Keith unlocks the door before Lance gets to him.

“Hunk! Lance needs your help!” Keith shouts.

“You’re the devil.” He glares when he hears his friend coming down the hall. Keith shrugs not looking sorry at all.

“If you would have listened I would have helped you.” He points out.

“Yeah but how am I supposed to resist you though? I mean you were naked and wet and-“

“Whoa am I interrupting something here? Want me to come back later?” Hunk says nervously stepping away from the door.

“No.”

“Yes!”

Hunk looks back and forth between the two men before Keith steps out clapping him on the shoulder. Hunk looks back at his best friend who’s wearing quite the pout.

“I’m not breakable.” He grumbles making Hunk burst out laughing. He sets the new dressings down on the counter.

“You’re far from it bud. I think he’s just concerned. We all are really.” He gives him a soft smile before pealing the old bandage off Lance.

“I know.” He sighs. Hunk cleans the wound making Lance bite his lip and swear.

“So . . .” Hunk says not making eye contact with Lance as he keeps dabbing the wound. “Shiro says he found you and Keith in a rather . . . interesting situation this morning. If those marks are what I think they are you have a story to share.” He grins at his friend. Lance and Hunk don’t keep secrets they tell each other everything. They tell Pidge too but they don’t care for details sometimes.

“I stayed at his house and . . . things happened.” He smiles wiggling his toes.

“You mean sex happened. Very rough sex by the looks of it, how the hell did he even scratch you so badly?” Hunk asks peering around at Lance’s back. Lance hesitates not completely sure how to say he had sex while Keith was _not_ in human form.

“Um he’s just- uh gets carried away I guess.” Lance laughs nervously.

“Dude. No you didn’t.” Hunk stares gawking. Lance bites his lip shrugging sheepishly. “Oh my god I can’t believe you! Wasn’t that  . . . weird?” He leans close whispering.

“Not weird but . . . different. The ears are cute and the biting is actually kind of a turn on.” He ducks his head twiddling his thumbs. “The tail took a little bit to get used to.”

“T-tail? He has a tail?” Hunk gasps eyes wide. “Lance.”

“What?”

“You’re a- you’re a _furry_.” As soon as he says it Hunk slaps his hands over his mouth trying to hide his smile. Lance is sitting there sputtering.

“I-I am not!” Hunk nods variously.

“You totally are. But I mean I’m not like kink shaming you, that’s just something some people are into.” He shrugs, teasing smile still playing on his lips.

“I hate you.” Lance groans into his hands.

*

Shiro takes the couch for the night while Keith goes with Lance to his room, but not before Shiro does ’I’m watching you’ thing with his fingers while Keith isn’t looking.

“Easy.” Keith says when Lance sits down in bed.

“I’m fine.” He reassures pushing his feet under the covers. “Now get in here and warm me up, I’m freezing.” Keith climbs in on the other side snuggling up to Lance like he demands.

“You just want me for my warmth.” He grumbles as Lance pushes his face into his chest.

“I’ve always wanted a portable heater.” He teases. “Can I stay up and watch?” He says turning to Keith. It’s eleven thirty, they had stayed up discussing how they’d pack up everything here and then the shop, saving Keith’s place for last since he has the least amount of stuff, before taking them to Voltron.

“If you make it that long, you look exhausted.” He murmurs running his hands through Lance’s hair.

“I have a few ideas on what we can do until then . . . “ he smiles stoking down Keith’s torso. Keith grabs Lance’s hand and bring it back over the covers, kissing each knuckle softly.

“You had a knife protruding out of your chest just a few hours ago-“

“Shoulder. It was my shoulder.” Lance corrects.

“And good thing too. Lance that was really stupid what you did back there, you shouldn’t have done that.” Keith buries his face in Lance’s hair breathing in his already familiar scent. “What if I lost you?” he says softly.

“Keith,” Lance says trying to twist himself so he’s perched on Keith’s chest, he only makes it halfway before Keith shoves him down so there’s no pressure on his shoulder, he definitely calls him a dumbass too. “Pidge aims to kill, and they never miss. Never.” His lips are in a tight flat line staring into Keith’s eyes, his grip tightens on his shoulder. “I would have been the one losing someone today if I didn’t do what I did.”

Keith leans forward as much as he can trying to get his lips to Lance’s.

“You have like, a million chins at this angle.” Lance giggles watching Keith gawk at him ready to scold him until he closes the distance between them. They stay like that kissing lazily, Keith rolls Lance onto his back to give him shoulder a break because if they have to get Hunk in here to change that bandage again Keith is gunna be pissed. Lance sighs into Keith’s mouth when warm hands roam up and down his side.

“I could stay here forever with you.” Keith whispers gazing into Lance’s loving eyes. “I love you.” He breathes tracing Lance’s face. Lance watches as Keith’s eyes slowly change from a deep grey to a light one then it switches, brightening into a warm yellow. Purple travels over Keith’s skin like rain water finding a new path on the ground for the first time. Lance watches in wonder fingers following after the purple marks of skin.

“I love you too.” Lance replies when the transformation is complete. “Every single part of you.” Keith kisses Lance again, a little needier this time than the one before. Lance drags his nails down Keith’s back matching his pace.

“Hey,” Keith says booping Lance’s noise. ”That’s my job.” He grins. Lance grins back up at him.

“Then maybe you should start working.” He smirks, Keith’s cheeks are dusted with a navy blush.

“As soon as you’re better I will. But for now we need to get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” Lance reluctantly agrees only letting Keith curl into his side when he promises to follow through when Lance is healed.

*

They spend the next day throwing everything they can into boxes, well except for Lance who’s constantly told to go sit down instead of trying to help. Pidge drops everyone off at the shop while they do a coffee run, returning with enough cups that everyone can have two. Shiro is on the phone for a while explaining everything to the leader of Voltron, Pidge is typing and scrolling away on their computers pulling as much information from Zarkon as possible before they realise what’s happening.

That leaves Keith and Hunk to babysit while trying to pack up all their weapons, curtesy of Zarkon funding.

“Guys just let me help.” Lance sighs grabbing stuff with his good arm, his other is bound in a sling.

“NO.” Hunk and Keith drone before placing more stuff in boxes.

“Can I do something? I’m kind of nervous about everything and I just need to do something.” He frowns bouncing on his toes. Hunk is the first to give in and Keith quickly follows, but he held out longer than Hunk for the record.

“The moving van should be here any moment to get all your stuff.” Shiro says happily after he’s gotten off the phone.

“Are they . . . are they really just going to except us?” Hunk says as he adjusts his headband. Shiro starts grabbing boxes and putting them over by the door.

“Allura will welcome you with open arms.” Shiro assures.

“Yeah she’ll probably welcome you with something too.” Keith teases, tongue barley poking through his teeth. Shiro turns on him glaring.

“Do you want to know all the details Keith?” he says using his own brother’s tactic against him. Keith crosses his arms over his chest.

“Why I’d love to hear about what you two get up to when you’re not off on missions.” He grins. Shiro’s cheeks turn bright red as he grabs another box, lifting it with more force than necessary.

“W-well too bad, mind your own business.” He sputters turning away from the group. Pidge walks up to Keith holding their fist out. Keith bumps it grinning.

“Savage.” Pidge compliments. There’s a loud knocking at the door so Shiro gladly goes to open it.

“Shiro! So glad to see you!” A man with bright orange hair embraces Shiro, patting him on the back.

“Hey Coran, good to see you too. There’s some people I want to introduce you too.” The large man points to the three new team members who smile and wave timidly.

“Holy mustache.” Pidge whispers, Hunk nods unable to all away from the man’s facial hair.

“My name’s Coran.” Pidge Hunk and Lance all reply with their names. ”Allura and I look forward to getting to you know all so let’s load up that van shall we?”

Coran talks amongst everyone getting to know them, he seems very chipper. Lance asks Shiro is he’s told Voltron everything about them and he confirms he has.

“And they still want us?” Shiro smiles at him and it’s not a terrifying one it’s welcoming, He slings an arm around Lance’s shoulder careful not to hurt him.

“Yes _we_ still want you Lance. You’re part of the team now.” Lance bites his lips wondering if he should bring this up.

“You’re okay with me and Keith?” he asks quietly. The large man hugs him a little tighter.

“That’s not my call that’s up to Keith . . . but I approve if that’s any consolation.” Lance grins up at Shiro wrapping his free arm around his waist.

“Well I appreciate it.” Keith watches the friendly exchange grinning when he sees them smiling at each other. Coran walks over interrupting the two.

“Say, your arm there- does it hurt?” Coran asks leaning forward.

“Uh yeah can’t really move it. It’ll scar pretty badly . . . it might affect my aim.” Coran’s eyes brighten up at that.

“Well I have just the thing! It’s called a healing pod, relatively new but it’ll fix you up in a jiffy repairing most of the damage. Only take an hour, two max.” He bounces excitedly.

“You’d let me use that?” Lance asks watching the mustache bounce with the man.

“Well of course! You’re part of the team now lad.” They wink talking away. Shiro pats his good arm.

“Told you part of the team.”

*

It takes about an hour to load up the large moving van and the creepy white van and they’re on their way to their new lives. A fresh start. It’s well into the night when they reach the secret hideout of Voltron, it’s a little shack in the middle of nowhere until a large metal door erupts from the earth lined with bright lights.

“How do you feel?” Keith asks Lance when they follow Coran’s van down a long tunnel.

“Perfectly fine why do you ask?” he replies tensely. Keith shoots him a blank look, even if his Galra eyes have no pupils he’s still quite expressive, maybe even more so with his ears.

“You’ve been rubbing a hole into my hand for the last hour.” He points out. Lance sighs leaning into him.

“What if- what if we’re not good enough? What if this Allura doesn’t fully understand everything we’ve done and then changes her mind? What if she decides _I’m_ not good enough and only needs Pidge and Hunk and- and I can’t be with you or them anymore.” He rubs his free hand through his hair repeatedly as his babbles on. Keith kisses him quickly putting his arm around him.

“You are part of this team now Lance. Because you are good enough, and so are Pidge and Hunk. Look at me Lance,” Lance is biting his bottom lip when he stares up at Keith. “I love you and nothing will stop me from being with you Lance, as long as you want me of course.”

“I love you too.” Lance responds resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. The van comes to a hault and the doors slide open from the outside. Keith tugs on Lance’s hand pulling them towards the door. He falters in his steps and Keith doesn’t miss a beat.

“Together okay?” Keith smiles warmly and Lance would follow him anyway, even into a new life.

“Together.” He smiles back. They meet Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and their new friend Coran in the middle of a room. Doors across the room slam open to reveal a beautiful dark skinned women with flowing white hair. She walks with the grace of a born leader, fierceness burning in her eyes. She stops in front of them. Keith gives Lance’s hand a tight squeeze.

“New Paladins,” she smiles brightly looking at each one of them, hands clasped together excitedly. “Welcome to Volton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this is means a lot to me. Thank you for the kudos and the comments they're the reason I write, you guys are the reason I write <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it I did write this is four days so be gentle with me, I'm still finding errors 'no editing before we post, we die like men!'
> 
> Let me know what you thought, if there's enough of you asking I might just write the added bonus scene that happened between Lance and Keith after he discovers he's Galra ;) 
> 
> Don't forget to come say hi at lucys-left-boob on tumblr I'm always up for talking about dumb boys in love ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry I've been bad at updating my other fics but I got Galra Keith and Hunter Lance in my head and I just couldn't not write it. On the plus side it only took four days and I have the whole thing writen so everything will be up pretty quickly :)  
> You're alwas welcome to come hell about boys in love at lucys-left-boob on tumblr :)


End file.
